Sólo el destino sabe
by Majo Wayland Cullen C. Mellark
Summary: "Era alto de unos 17,pelo cobrizo despeinado y se veía bien.-Se que estas ahí– dijo el hombre con voz dulce y aterciopelada.Ojos dorados como los míos,piel tan blanca como la mía pero no veía sangre correr por sus venas" New Summary
1. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

**BELLAPOV**

Ya estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo:

1. Nos mudábamos

2. Nos quedábamos 3 años

3. Nos íbamos

Extrañaba un poco mi vida humana. No se porque extrañaba cerrar mis ojos y soñar una vez más. Pero debía agradecerle a Renee, si ella no nos hubiera convertido a mi hermana Alice ni a mi…ahora…no quisiera ni pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado…

**FLASHBACK**

Era la víspera de navidad en Jacksonville. Mi hermana Alice y yo habíamos ido a la casa de nuestra prima, Irina, para recoger nuestros regalos y los de Renee. Habíamos acordado en recoger a Renee de Walmart que se había ido a comprar los últimos decorativos de la casa (a petición de mi adictiva hermana a las compras, Alice). Pero había un problema…como siempre, Alice…

- Noooo! – dijo mi adictiva hermana

- Alice, mamá nos está esperando en Walmart…tenemos que apurarnos – le dije a mi querida hermana que no se quería ir de la casa de Irina

- Irina...por favor ayúdame – le susurre a mi prima

- Ay...Alice por favor…tu y tu hermana tienen que ir a recoger a su mamá de Walmart – dijo mi prima

- Esta bien...solo porque tu me lo pides – dijo Alice

- ¿Porque nunca me haces caso? – le dije a mi hermana cuando estábamos en su Porsche amarillo que le regalaron por su cumpleaños

- Porque te preocupas demasiado…mírame a mí – ya la había mirado tantas veces…solo porsiacaso me fijé en la hora…FALTABAN 5 MINUTOS PARA NAVIDAD!

- Alice…te voy a matar…mira la hora

- Ay que tarde…Bella, no te preocupes, la velocidad siempre le gana al tiempo… - me dijo mientras subía la velocidad a 180 K/H

Todos sabíamos que Alice tenía buenos reflejos al conducir a una velocidad de más de 200. Entonces me rendí y solo me dediqué a decir:

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado ¿ok?

- ¡Claro!

Me dejé caer en el respaldar del asiento como se estuviera agotada. Todo estaba yendo de MARAVILLA *sarcasmo* cuando de repente un auto se cruzó en el camino y todo pasó muy rápido:

1. El impacto del auto con el nuestro

2. Nuestro auto dando vueltas por la autopista

3. Nuestro auto se estrelló contra un árbol

4. Gente viniendo a la escena del accidente

5. Todo se volvió negro

Desperté en un cuarto blanco con muebles cubiertos por mantas. Estaba echada en una cama de color crema y al costado estaba mi hermana Alice. Ella tenía un vestido morado claro que se pegaba a su silueta de duende y yo llevaba puesto un vestido color celeste más o menos largo.

Cuando me baje de la cama de color crema varias imágenes del accidente me inundaron la cabeza.

De pronto en ese mismo momento Renee entró a la habitación y me abrazó:

- Ay Bella, mi vida despertaste…pensé que no lo lograría… – su voz se fue apagando cuando se dio cuenta de mi cara de confusión…Espera…. ¿que no lo lograría?

- Mamá, no te entiendo...

- Bella te prometo que te explicare todo … bueno mas bien a las 2 cuando tu hermana despierte

- En ese momento mi hermana, Alice, despertó y me pareció raro cuando dijo:

- Mamá no hace falta que nos cuentes…yo ya sé lo que nos contarás y en mi opinión creo que fue la mejor opción que tuviste… - dijo mi hermana Alice … ahora yo era la despistada

- ¿CO-COMO? ¿QUE? – dijo Renee cuando se quedó mirando a Alice estupefacta

- Después yo te lo explico…será mejor que se lo expliques a Bella...

- Esta bien…Bella me acompañas un momento – me dijo mi madre mientras me guiaba a una habitación oscura

- Mamá me puedes… - comencé a decirle a mi mama cuando estuvimos a solas

- Si, de repente suene algo raro o que no puedas creer pero vas a tener que escuchar – me interrumpió Renee. Me limité a escucharla – Cuando tu y tu hermana se fueron donde Irina, yo decidí ir de caza ya que iba a pasar la navidad con ustedes. Después me fui a Walmart y ya faltando 5 minutos para las 12 escuché en la televisión de la tienda una noticia…decía que hubo un choque y cuando identifiqué el auto, salí disparada al hospital. Cuando llegué seguí tu aroma. Entre a la habitación 509, la última y más alejada…y ahí estaban. – note que puso una expresión de pena en su cara – medio tanta pena, Alice y tu tenían pequeños cortes en algunas partes de sus brazos y unos cuantos de moretones. Una enfermera entró y cuando le conté que ustedes eran mis hijas esta me dijo que…que estaban en coma. Me quede con ustedes la primera noche y en la madrugada del segundo día se me ocurrió una idea. No sabia si funcionaria o si pudiera resistir la tentación pero tenía que intentar – inconscientemente mire hacía la ventana tratando de recordar pero lo único que recordaba eran imágenes borrosas del accidente

La llevé en el auto a una casa abandonada fuera de Jacksonville. Procuré llevar una jeringa del laboratorio. En la casa, agarré la jeringa y me extraje un poco de mi ponzoña. Empecé por tu hermana, la puse encima de una mesa y le inyecté la jeringa con la ponzoña justo en la parte del corazón y algo raro sucedió. No sintió dolor alguno, ni siquiera un gemido de dolor…nada, pero ví la ponzoña correr por sus venas entonces supuse que había funcionado. Y te toó tu turno…una parte de mi me decía que te mordiera para probarte por una primera y última vez pero otra parte me decía que te inyectara. Opté por inyectártela ya que no me creí lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Lo mismo pasó contigo… nada.

En ese momento sólo había una solución a todo: irnos de ese lugar. Entonces fui por el Porche que no fue muy difícil de arreglar y después tomé todo lo que fuera necesario de nuestra casa en Jacksonville y las llevé conmigo a Phoenix. Después de 2 días logré comprar esta casa en Phoenix.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Nunca olvidaré ese día y esos momentos. Se me quedarán grabados por toda la eternidad. También puedo recordar nuestra primera caza juntas después que me contó la historia. Y una vez más, a Renee le doy mil gracias por hacer eso…

**FLASHBACK**

Me di cuenta que estaba parada delante de la ventana mirando hacía el espeso bosque con la luz de la luna brillando en la oscuridad de la noche y Renee a mi costado. Decidí preguntar algo que me estaba matando de hacía instantes lo que me pareció una eternidad:

- ¿Dónde y que día estamos? – articulé lentamente

- Estamos en Phoenix, 15 de Enero

- ¿QUE? ¿CUANTO TIEMPO HABÍA PASADO?

- ¿Ah?...No se supone que la transformación dura 3 días… - dije dudosa

- Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Sólo tengo una teoría: Como estaban en coma, el proceso se retrasó

- Puede ser… ¿Renee...? – sentía una curiosidad por esto

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me puede ver en un espejo?

- ¡Claro!

Cuando dijo eso, me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza pero se detuvo en mis ojos y se mordió el labio intentando no reírse. Acaso había algo raro con mis ojos…En fin, solo una miradita y…

- ¡WOW!....no no no no no – dije precipitadamente cuando me miré en el espejo

Esta no era yo, era completamente otra persona. Mi piel estaba tan blanca y dura como el mármol, mi contextura se había reducido y… ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS ESTABAN ROJOS!

- ¿Y esto? – dije tocándome los ojos

Renee se comenzó a reír

Le lancé una mirada envenenada y paró de reírse

- No es gracioso… - dije seria

- No te preocupes, Cambiarán de color. Sólo dale tiempo – dije en un modo tranquilizador. Y si que me tranquilizó

- ¿Puedo saber cual es mi poder?

- Eso no estoy segura. Pero conozco a alguien que sabe sobre estas cosas. Ahora acompáñame, vamos donde Alice

Fuimos al cuarto sonde se encontraba Alice, que estaba echada en la cama con un montón de catálogos de ropa, decoración para la casa y maquillaje. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Supuse que tenía que ver con los catálogos.

Cuando nos vio nos hizo una señal de "esperen" y cuando terminó de hablar dijo:

- Bien, mañana voy a ir de compras y…si, Bella me vas a acompañar. Ahora, ¿podemos ir de caza? Que me muero de hambre – pidió Alice como si fuera una niña que no había comido en años

Salimos por la puerta principal hacía el espeso bosque siendo guiadas por nuestra querida y amorosa madre, Renee. Ahora me sentía libre y ligera. Dejé que el viento azotara mi cara mientras corríamos como tigres por el bosque.

Era nuestra primera caza y fue toda una nueva experiencia para nosotras. Renee de vez en cuando nos decía que hacer pero la mayor parte la aprendimos solas.

Cazamos unos cuantos ciervos, pumas, osos y aves de la zona. Era extraño pero me gustaba un poco más mi nueva vida…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nos quedamos en Phoenix por 3 años. Siempre en cada ciudad que íbamos nos quedábamos 3 años porque Alice y yo empezábamos desde el penúltimo grado (lo que significaba que terminábamos en 2 años) pero nos quedábamos un año más para conocer la ciudad.

Ya habíamos estado en Phoenix, Chicago, Jacksonville (donde todo ocurrió) y en Alaska con un grupo de vampiros "vegetarianos" como nosotras. Ahora nos tocaba ir a Forks, un lugar húmedo y frío, lo cual nos gustaba a nosotras ya que casi todos los lugares al que habíamos ido era soleado y íbamos al instituto en el invierno; entonces quisimos cambiar de temperatura.


	2. Forks

**Forks**

**BELLAPOV**

- Bella, Alice, Jasper – nos llamó Renee

- ¡Ya voy! – grite desde el segundo piso aunque no necesitaba gritar…

¿Ahora que quería? No se si entendieron bien cuando dije "SIN INTERRUMCIONES". Queríamos estar un rato a solas: Yo y mi escudo.

Ahora vivíamos con Jasper, el enamorado de Alice, que se hacía pasar por mi hermano pero con Alice ellos eran novios. Alice supo, cuando fuimos a Chicago, que conocería Jasper y se haría parte de la familia. A mí no me incomodaba en absoluto, él para mí era como un hermano…alguien con quien podía confiar ya que su poder era percibir y cambiar las emociones de los demás.

De repente me entraron unas ganas de abrazar a alguien o hasta de besar a alguien. Ya sabía lo que pasaba…Siempre era lo mismo…

Fui al cuarto de los tortolitos que de repente se estarían besando. Entre y… tenía razón:

- Podían dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo y hacerlo en otro lado… ¿quizás un motel? – les dije cuando entre a su cuarto tapándome los ojos con las manos, solo por precaución, para no ver algo que no quisiera ver, ni tenerlo grabado de por vida

- Bella, no te preocupes. No estamos haciendo algo "no apto para menores de edad" – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. Él era el único que me podía hacer tranquilizar

- Bella, ¿Te puedes quitar las manos de los ojos? Jasper ya te dijo que sólo estábamos expresando lo que sentimos el uno por el otro al… - comenzó a decir Alice…tenía que hacerla parar para que no vomitara (como si pudiera) cuando me de su discurso de los besos…

- ¡ENTENDI! – le grité – ahora, ¿Pueden ir abajo que Renee nos ha llamado? – dije con un tono de autoridad

Se levantaron del su sofá a regañadientes. Siempre hacían eso cuando los interrumpían (algo que me encantaba hacer =P). Bajamos las escaleras y ahí se encontraba Renee, en medio de la sala y tenía una carta en sus manos:

- Antes que nada…Alice, no mires hacía el futuro para leer lo que tengo en las manos – articulo claramente pero a velocidad vampírica para que Alice no pueda hacer nada

- No es justo… – dijo molesta. Pero Jasper lleno el ambiente de tranquilidad pero un poco de desesperación

- Bien, yo me voy a ir de caza y quiero dejarles esta carta para que la lean cuando ya me haya ido, ¿ok? – dijo Renee

- Si – dijimos todos al unísono

- Ya sabes Alice, nada de visiones – dijo Renee antes de salir corriendo hacía el espeso bosque

- Bien yo la leeré en voz alta. Alice, no quiero nada de interrupciones – dije – y siéntense en el sillón para leer con tranquilidad – esta vez lo dije de un modo autoritario ya que Jasper y Alice me miraron sorprendidos, y acto seguido, se sentaron

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer:

_Queridos Alice, Jasper y Bella:_

_Quiero decirles que hoy día empacamos y nos vamos de California para irnos a Forks. Yo me he ido de caza. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y esta ves quiero máximo 5 maletas ya que 3 no son suficientes para ustedes. Lleven todo y quiero que boten toda la comida. Espero ver todo ya listo, empacado, limpio y ordenado cuando regrese. Ah, y chicas, si pueden llevar un bolso para que ahí metan lo necesario._

_Bueno ya dije las pautas y espero ver un buen progreso._

_Los quiero,_

_Renee _

_P.S: NADA DE VISIONES ___

- Bueno, ¡a trabajar! - les dije alegremente. Jasper ya estaba en su cuarto cuando terminé de leer así que…

- Alice… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunté a Alice cuando vi que ya estaba subiendo el primer escalón

- Dime

- Me puedes prometer que esta ves, no mires en mi futuro para avisarme si van a haber más imbéciles del instituto de Forks que quieran socar una cita conmigo – le dije

- Pero lo que yo hago es prevenirte de cosas como esas porque quiero defenderte cada vez que veo un "imbecil" acercándote a ti para "molestarte" – me dijo que un modo dulce y parecía una hermana muy cariñosa con esa mirada…QUE RARO

- Yo sabré que hacer con ellos, pero quiero que esta vez sea diferente… - me miró con cara penosa pero asintió y cambió de cara de inmediato para que no me sintiera mal

- Bella, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer – me dijo Alice con una carita de suficiencia

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…ponerme lo que Alice me dijera para que nuestra llegada a Forks sea PERFECTA (así lo describía Alice)

Fuimos corriendo hacía el cuarto de Alice, mientras que Jasper se fue a empacar, y Alice me llevó hacía su armario y comenzamos a ver que ponernos. Yo me puse un polo amarillo sin mangas y unos zapatos amarillos, un pitillo negro, mis lentes de sol, un collar y bolso negro **(conjunto en mi perfil). **Alice se puso unos zapatos y polo negro que hacían juego con sus lentes y su chaqueta negra y también había elegido unos jeans y un polo blanco** (conjunto en mi perfil).**

Empacamos rápido, Alice me ayudo a cerrar el cierre de mi maleta y yo el de la suya. Botamos la comida que quedaba y todo ya lo habíamos dejado con mantas tapadas. Ya teníamos todo listo y Renee cuando volvió tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y…se había cambiado de ropa…ahora entendí porque no quería que Alice tu viera visiones…

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – grito Alice cuando vio a Renee. Tenía un vestido azul y unas sandalias azules que hacía juego con su color de labios y su billetera verde **(conjunto en mi perfil). **creo que Alice estaba que echaba humo…

- Por eso no quería visiones…porque sino no ibas a hacer lo que quise que hagas…

Cuando salimos de la casa con mis 5 maletas igual que Alice, Alice estaba molesta. Su expresión daba risa, me mordí el labio para tratar de no reírme.

Renee se fue en su Ferrari California 1 rojo, yo en mi Mercedes Guardián y Alice con Jasper en su Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo.

Renee se adelantó salió llevándose consigo unas maletas. Alice salió después y después de un rato salí yo. Podía ver a Alice a lo lejos de la carretera, estaba en 200 K/H y yo también estaba en esa velocidad.

Tenía las 2 primeras lunas abajo. Me encantaba cuando el viento azotaba mi cara, se sentía delicioso.

Iba a ser un recorrido largo así que prendí la radio y puse mi CD de "CLAIRE DE LUNE" y comencé a tararearla.

Se hizo de noche y ahora yo estaba exactamente detrás de Alice, la miré por el espejo retrovisor de su auto y le saqué la lengua y ella también me la sacó, me encantaba jugar así con Alice. Siempre lo hacíamos.

Amaneció y había un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO A FORKS" así que las 3 bajamos la velocidad. Era un pueblo pequeño y suerte que estaba soleado pero supongo que Alice va a querer comprar así que tenemos que ser bien cuidadosas de no tocar el sol y en eso éramos expertas ya uqe habíamos vivido en varios sitios soleados. Subimos las lunas y seguí a Alice que se estaba yendo por la parte de un espeso bosque, donde después vi unas casa gigante de color crema. Me gustaba. Nos estacionamos y Renee dijo:

- Sí Alice, puedes raptar a tu hermana y llevártela de compras –dijo cuando vio que Alice había abierto la boca para hablar – pero tengan cuidado…anden por las sombras

- Gracias, Mamá – dijimos Alice y yo

- Bien Bella, vamos en mi auto – me dijo Alice cuando dejamos las maletas dentro de la casa y estábamos en el garaje

- Como quieras

No me importaba en que carro iríamos. Eran la 1 de la tarde y aunque estuviera soleado hacía frió, así que nos pusimos una chaqueta mas abrigadora y nuestros lentes de sol. Subimos al Porsche y salimos a 150 K/H.

Llegamos a un centro comercial que se llamaba "McCard". Entramos a varias tiendas como Gucci, Prada o Dolce & Gabbana donde creo que un poco mas y nos llevábamos toda la tienda.

Le dije a Alice que la vería dentro de un rato porque quería ir a comprarme unas botas para lluvia. Me dijo que no había problema y que me encontraría en el Porsche dentro de 1 hora.

Había una tienda al fondo de un pasadizo que se llamaba "Newton's" donde vendían artículos deportivos. Entré y me fui directamente a la sección de botas, algunas me encantaron pero estaban muy caras pero pensé "Soy una Swan…puedo gastar". Me probé algunas y decidí llevarme unas marrones. Tenía tantas cajas en el piso, por las botas que me había probado, que tuve que comenzar a buscar la caja de cada una y un chico se me acercó. Pensé que era uno de los empleados ya que tenía un polo que decía Newton's Store. Era de tez blanca, pelo rubio, parecía de unos 17 y tenía una sonrisa de baboso en la cara.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – me dijo con una sonrisa "seductora" (el creía que era seductora…) Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto, todos los chicos tratan de flirtear conmigo

- No, gracias…aunque me podrías ayudar a meter las botas en la caja correcta – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara para que accediera ya que creo que lo hizo de inmediato porque creo que un poco más y se le caía la baba…

- ¿Vas a llevar alguna?

- Sí, esta – le respondí entregándole las botas marrones

- ¿Eres nueva en Forks?

- Sí, llegué hoy día

- -Perdón, creo que no me presenté – me comenzó a decir…Yo le hubiera dicho "No me interesas…No quiero que te presentes" – Soy Mike…Mike Newton

- Yo soy Rubí – le mentí estrechándole la mano ya que él esperaba un besito en el cachete…Ajj Rubí, era el mejor nombre que me había inventado...Rubí...

- ¿Y te vas a matricular en el instituto?

- Supongo, ya que creo que no hay otro…

Creo que lo escuché decir o mejor dijo en voz baja "¡BIEN, LA TIENES!"

- ¿Tienes enamo… - comenzó a preguntarme cuando me estaba entregando una bolsa con las botas que acababa de comprar. No quería que siguiera así que saqué mi celular y fingí que me estaban llamando

- Hola Alice, sí ya estoy yendo para allá… - lo interrumpí, yéndome con mi bolsa de compra

Salí de la tienda lo más rápido posible. En todos los países era lo mismo. Los chicos trataban de sacarme información para tratar de tener una cita conmigo pero yo los ignoraba. Ese chico…¿Cómo se llamaba?, Michael…¡MIKE!...sí, ese chico Mike era bien rápido aunque muy lento de entender ya que a cada rato lo miraba con asco para que dejara de "ESTORBAR".

Me encontré con Alice en su Porsche. Se le notaba aburrida y estaba cantando una canción.

- ¡ALELUYA! – gritó cuando me vio

- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón – comencé a decir apresuradamente mientras me metía en el carro – es que un "imbecil" – dije cuando recordé la palabra que había dicho antes de irnos de California y creo que Alice también se acordó ya que sonrió – de una tiendo deportiva me estorbó mi camino… - Alice dijo un simple "Ah" mientras prendía el carro - ¿Por qué no estas interesada? – le dije ya que Alice siempre quería que le contara los detalles cuando me pasaba eso…Un momento…Acaso…Noo…Ella me lo prometió…ARGHHH

- Es que estoy pensando en otra cosa – SI CLARO…

- ALICE, ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! – le grité algo molesta

- Perdón, es que tuve curiosidad…tienes que entender que era la primera vez y quería que no te metieras en problemas – me dijo pero tenía una pizca de diversión

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté

Se echó a reír como una loca…

- Tuviste…que…ver la cara…de Mike….cuando lo…interrumpiste fingiendo…que te estaba…llamando – me dijo entre carcajadas. Y me hizo una imitación perfecta de su cara…debía admitir que Alice tenía talento…

- ¿De verdad?... ¿Lo hice bien? – ahora yo también me estaba riendo

- Siii, lo hiciste excelente. Estas aprendiendo – me dijo mientras me peñiscaba el cachete

Y sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en el garaje de la casa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**El próximo capitulo es mi favorito ya que aparece alguien especial…..mejor me callo :(**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo :)**

**Y gracias a ****queen of the shadow que es la primera persona y única creo :( que me alertó mi historia…gracias por ser la primera…eres mi favorita hasta hora :D **

**. Majo 1309  
**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Hola:**

**Me alegraron mucho los reviews que me dejaron 2 personas y espero que en este me dejen**

**Con respecto a algunas preguntas que me hicieron sobre la historia de Renee…bueno eso va a salir en unos 2 capítulos más.**

**Este capitulo es unos de mis favoritos y tengan en cuenta que yo voy a estar actualizando cada semana o lo más rápido posible :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Primer Encuentro**

**EdwardPOV**

- ¡Vamonos! – gritó Carlisle desde el garaje

- Edward…Tú solo piénsalo – me dijo Tanya antes de que saliera corriendo de su casa.

Este año nos íbamos a Forks y el camino iba a ser muy largo: Un avión hacía Estados Unidos y manejar hasta Washington. Y para hacer mi día más divertido ***sarcasmo*, **Tanya me acababa de decir que me amaba pero yo como todo un caballero, cosa que no me gustaba hacer, le dije que yo no le correspondía.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y compramos boletos de primera clase. Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron juntos, como siempre, así como Carlisle y Esme. Yo siempre me sentaba sólo y eso me agradaba porque así nadie me molestaba, y siempre obtenía lo que quería, como por ejemplo: podía hacer que las recepcionistas del aeropuerto me hagan sentar sólo. Eso era una ventaja mía. Sabía que estaba mal…pero era más fácil que sobornarlas con dinero, como hacían casi todos en mi "familia".

Durante el vuelo me sentí más incómodo que de costumbre, escuché a varias adolescentes hablando en susurros y…si, el tema de conversación era yo. Como en todos los años:

"_¿Viste a ese chico que paso?" __**"UYY SIII"**__ "AYY SI FUERA MI ENAMORADO…YA HABRÍA PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD EN LA PRIMERA CITA" __**"AYY SI LO TUVIERA…LE HARÍA DE TODO"**_

¡ASCO!, ya me estaba cansando. Agarré mi iPod y comencé a escuchar Debussy. Me gustaba porque me tranquilizaba aunque todavía podía seguir escuchando voces pero las ignoraba.

El vuelo fue rápido. Llegamos al estado de California, y habíamos llevado nuestros carros en el avión. Los pusieron en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y toda la gente que pasaba los quedaban mirando. Especialmente el de Rosalie ya que era más llamativo.

- ¡Yo mi Volvo! – grité solo para mi familia

- ¡Yo el Jeep!...Rosalie, mi amor, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó Emmett

- ¿Y que va a pasar con mi BMW? – creo que lo gritó para que toda la gente la escuchara. Le encantaba ser presumida, algo que no soportaba

- Si quieres yo lo puedo manejar – le dijo Esme amablemente tratando de cooperar

- No, no me gusta que nadie maneje mi BMW excepto yo… - esta vez todos sí la escucharon

- No te preocupes. Ella es así, sopórtala – le susurré a Esme tratando de tranquilizarla. Y que casi la humilla su propia "hija"

- ¡Te escuche! – me dijo Rosalie antes de entrar en su BMW

- Gracias Edward, sabes que te quiero ¿no? – me dijo Esme cuando me dio un besito en el cachete. Yo la veía como una mamá y me agradaba esa idea.

- Sí, mamá

Y todos entramos a nuestros respectivos coches. Yo en mi volvo plateado, Rosalie en su BMW rosado, Emmett en su Jeep y Carlisle con Esme en su BMW negro.

Estábamos en la carretera con todas las lunas abajo, hacía sol pero como no había nadie en la carretera que me viera las bajé. Rosalie había tenido que subir el techo de auto, algo que dio risa ya que a ella le ENCANTABA manejar sin el techo.

Ya faltaban pocos kilómetros y probablemente eran las 11 de la mañana, cuando vi 3 carros pasar por nuestros costados. No eran carros cualquiera como tu vez cada día…no, eran como los nuestros, así de caros y eso era algo raro ya que no habíamos visto a nadie con esa clase de auto. Mayormente nosotros éramos los únicos en todos los lugares a los que íbamos y podría decir que ni los millonarios tenían carros como los nuestros…no estoy siendo presumido…

El primero era un Ferrari California 1, el segundo un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo y el tercero un Mercedes Guardián negro. Sé mucho de carros…lo sé :).

De repente me llegó un mensaje de texto a mi Blackberry de Emmett:

(Edward/_Emmett/_Rosalie**/Carlisle)**

_¿Viste eso? _

¿Los carros?

_SIII, ES MUY RARO_

Ya se, y eso que iban a la misma velocidad de nosotros

**Oigan, ¿vieron eso?**

_SII_

AJÁ

¿DE QUE HABLAN?

PERDÓN…PERO… ¿ALGUIEN TE INVITO?

**BUENO, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ…ME VOY…**

YO SI QUIERO HABLO ¿OK?

¿Alguien dijo algo?...No se que es… ¿Emmett fuiste tu?

_No…_

SABES...NO DEBISTE HABER NACIDO…

YA QUISIERAS

PUDRETE

OYEE…INVENTATE UNO NUEVO…ESE YA NO TE SIRVE

_EDWARD YA…PARA_

COMO QUIERAS

Odiaba cuando se metía en lo que no le incumbía. Ajj no se lo que Emmett le vio. Pero si era su decisión yo lo acepto, pero eso no significaba que iba aparenta llevarme bien con ella y el sabía muy bien eso.

Llegamos a la ciudad y eran más o menos las 12 y media de la tarde. Pasamos un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO A FORKS" y tuvimos que bajar la velocidad y subir las lunas. Nos fuimos hacía el sur de la ciudad por un espeso bosque y doblamos hacía la izquierda **(para aclarar algo…la casa de las Swan quedaba en la misma ruta pero hacía la derecha) **y a lo lejos pudimos ver una casa de color celeste claro…casi blanco. Nos estacionamos afuera de la casa y era más grande que las otras que habíamos tenido.

Bajé del Volvo y me quedé boquiabierto en frente de la casa

- WOW – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

- Quiero pintar la casa…de un color blanco – dijo Esme

- Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Emmett – sabes que eso me divierte

- No es necesario…lo puedo hacer yo sola

- No…de verdad quiero ayudar – concluyó Emmett con una gran sonrisa

Supuse que Emmett iba a ayudar a Esme, Carlisle y yo íbamos a ordenar la casa y finalmente Rosalie iba a tener que ayudar a pintar o a ordenar…no le quedaba de otra.

Terminamos en ordenar la casa en 1 hora y Rosalie se fue de compras. Cuando terminamos con la casa (pintando y ordenado), cada uno hizo lo suyo, yo me fui a mi cuarto a terminar de leer mi libro y escuchar mi artista favorito, Debussy…Más tarde iría a cazar.

**RosaliePOV**

Me fui en mi BMW hacía el centro comercial "McCard" y entré a varias tiendas una de ellas era Prada. Y algo raro pasó. Estaba viendo vestidos para poder llevar mañana al instituto, Ajj otro año de aburrimiento, cuando vi a 2 chicas, que tenían quizás unos 17, y juro que vi sus ojos de un color dorado, la piel tan blanca como la mía, una gracilidad para caminar y mientras conversaban, en sus dientes pude identificar unos caninos (donde se encuentran mis colmillos) tan desarrollados como los míos.

También pude identificar que una de ellas, la de pelo marrón, se parecía la chica que vi en la carretera dentro de un Mercedes Guardián de color negro.

No, no podía ser…de repente me habré confundido…aunque era DEMASIADO raro…

**BellaPOV**

Bajé del auto.

Ayudé a Alice con las múltiple bolsas de compra que habíamos comprado. Nos habíamos comprado varios polos, zapatos y uno que otros vestidos. Pero más era lo que nos habíamos comprado eran impermeable ya que aquí llovía mucho.

También ayudamos a Jasper y a Renee a terminar de colocar las cosas en la casa y después me fui a mi cuarto. Todo estaba en su sitio como me gustaba. Tenía un sofá de color plomo que estaba al costado de una ventana…era raro ya que una pared era una ventana. Después estaba una cama de color crema que hacía juego con mi cuarto, un televisor plasma que estaba casi tocando el techo, porque me gustaba ver tele echada en el piso o en mi cama, y tenía un stereo. Me puse a escuchar mi canción favorita "CLAIRE DE LUNE". No me cansaba de escucharla…porque me relajaba y se podía decir que cuando la escuchaba me desconectaba del mundo real.

Más tarde en la noche, a eso de las 11, decidí ir de caza porque mañana comenzaba el instituto.

Salí por la gran ventana, así la llamaba :), y corrí por el espeso bosque. Estaba lleno de musgos en el tronco de los árboles. Quería tratar de hacer algo…me subí a el árbol más grande y me puse en la parte más alta. La vista era hermosa, se veían un montón de luces en todo el pueblo.

De repente, mi escudo sintió la presencia de alguien que trataba de traspasarlo pero no podía. Cuando un vampiro quería intentar su don conmigo o ese vampiro estaba cerca de mi, mi escudo lo detectaba y comenzaba a temblar. Miré hacía abajo y vi a un hombre. Quería verlo de cerca, así que baje un poco la altura…pero fui tan estúpida de no tener cuidado y de casualidad se calló una rama del árbol. El hombre miró hacia arriba y yo rápidamente me escondí.

En la fracción de segundo que tuve para esconderme y el miró hacía arriba, pude ver su cara en mi cabeza grabada. Era alto, de unos 17…, pelo cobrizo y despeinado, y se veía…bien.

- Se que estas ahí – dijo el hombre con voz dulce y aterciopelada

Entonces baje del árbol y ahí estaba. Me paré a 3 metros de donde estaba él y sus ojos eran dorados como los míos, su piel tan blanca como la mía pero no veía sangre correr por sus venas.

Quería verificar si era uno como yo así que alcé mi mano y como que la aventé para un lado de su cara y si la detenía, a pesar de la fuerza que yo tenía, entonces era un vampiro.

Cuando aventé mi brazo, el lo detuvo y nos quedamos mirando por varios segundos. Yo me acerqué más y posé mi mano sobre su mejilla dura y fría como el mármol. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y nos estábamos mirando. Podía oler su aliento que emanaba de su boca, y el olor fue tan exquisito que me dieron ganas de besarlo pero me fui alejando porque la situación era muy incómoda. Solté su agarre y cuando me volteé para irme por mi lado y seguir cazando, el me detuvo con su mano sujetando mi brazo con fuerza.

Esta vez cuando me volteé para hacerle frente, no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, y mis labios se presionaron con los de él. Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a su cabello apretándome más contra el y él puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

"_**¡DIOS, BELLA! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!**_" decía mi conciencia. Ni siquiera lo conozco y lo estoy besando. Era increíble como perdí la noción del tiempo en cuanto sus labios chocaron con los míos. Y no, no era un beso normal como los que te das en el primer beso…era de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento y te hacen desear hacer algo más que un simple beso. Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando pero no quería dejar de hacerlo porque se sentía más que delicioso.

Cuando nos despegamos, nos dimos cuenta en la posición en que estábamos y nos dio vergüenza. Su espalda estaba pegada a un árbol y mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura.

Rápidamente deshicimos la posición no muy cómoda y me quería matar de vergüenza. Lo quedé mirando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya no estaba.

Traté de olvidarme de lo sucedido pero no podía. Traté de cazar con tranquilidad pero su rostro inundaba mi mente.

Regresé a casa a eso de las 5 de la madrugada. Alice había salido con Jasper a cazar a las afueras de Forks y Renee estaba en su oficina. Así que sólo quedaba yo.

No me acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en una piscina y como esta casa si tenía, entonces…no tenía tiempo que perder.

Fui a mi cuarto y agarré uno de mis bikinis favoritos que era de color negro con puntitos blancos, una toalla y unas sandalias. Ya se que era demasiado tarde y extraño bañarse a las 5 de la madrugada pero cuando eres un vampiro puedes hacer lo que sea. Me fui a la parte trasera de la casa y me tire a la piscina. El agua estaba rica. Comencé a nadar de un lado a otro en lateral. Nade un largo rato y me eché boca arriba flotando. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día.

Estaba nubloso y no me había percatado que Alice estaba sentada en una de las bancas para tomar sol.

- Ya tenemos que ir al instituto – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- …Sí, ahora salgo…

- ¿Te alimentaste bien? – me pregunto. No me había acordado de los que había pasado hasta que Alice lo mencionó

- Supongo – dije con voz quebrada

Y se fue caminando dentro de la casa antes de decir "TE ESPERO"

Eso significaba que ella no sabía lo que había pasado…y no había mirado en mi futuro. Estaba manteniendo su promesa y eso me alivió…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola de nuevoo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi **

**De repente esta semana subo el proximo capitulo ;) **

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior y prometo que pronto sabrán la historia de Renee**

**. Majo :)**


	4. ¡NOOO PUEDE SER!

**Holaaa, Volví**

**Perdón si no actualicé antes, es que me dejaron…me dejaron… ¿tareas?...sí tareas, tareas. Me dejaron muchas tareas últimamente.**

**Ya sé que han sido como 3 semanas y espero que estén ansiosas por este capítulo :D**

**Bueno, como dije antes. Tratare de actualizar lo más temprano posible con respecto a los otros capítulos. **

**Espero que disfruten este…**

* * *

**¡NOOO PUEDE SER!**

**RosaliePOV**

Estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando…Ajj, había regresado de caza. Ahí estaba él, apoyado en el balcón de la ventana -- No sé porque lo odiaba…creo que ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes. Las razones para odiarlo ya se estaban agotando.-- Estaba mirando al espeso bosque, que se encontraba delante de la casa, apretándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Siempre hacía eso cuando se quería tranquilizar o estaba molesto…que estará pensando. No había tenido diversión en unos días así que… "IMBECIL" lo llamé. Pero no hizo caso "OIE TE ESTOY HABLANDO…" nada "OIE MIRAME HIJO DE…"

- Ya estoy harto de que me trates así. No soy cualquier pedazo de _mierda_ a la que le puedes insultar o hablar como se te dé la gana – me dijo cuando se volteó. Estaba furioso y sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón. Wow… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?... ¿A una dama como yo? - No, "Barbie". Que te quede claro algo – me dijo más furioso que antes – el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. Y si te haces llamar una dama…compórtate como una porque no tienes pinta de serlo – me dijo antes de salir caminando a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza para cambiarse e ir al instituto.

Nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes… ¿Qué raro? Mayormente cuando le hablaba de esa manera, no se molestaba, sólo se dedicaba a ignorarme pero esta vez había sido diferente. En ese momento no me di cuenta de que Esme estaba al final del pasillo mirándome molesta y con los brazos cruzados. Me dio una mirada como si me estuviera diciendo que me perdone. Odiaba cuando me hacia hacer esto…

- Esta bien – le respondí de buena manera

- Estoy esperando – me dijo todavía molesta

- Necesito…espacio para hacerlo

Y se fue, no sin antes voltearse y mandarme una mirada envenenada. "No me hagas hacer esto" pensé para mi misma

- Perdonada – me sorprendí al escuchar a Edward algo molesto desde su cuarto

"No, quiero habla contigo"

- Yo no

"Yo si" "Ábreme la puerta…no lo hagas más difícil, por favor"

- ¿Qué quieres? – me dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Decidí entrar a su cuarto – ¿No sabes lo que es educación o el significado de "privacidad"? – lo ultimo me lo dijo de la forma a la que le hablas a un retardado pero lo ignoré

"Te propongo algo" le dije al tiempo en el que me sentaba en una silla que tenia por ahí…

- Te escucho

"Como ya sabes…Nos odiamos mutuamente, pero me gustaría que esta situación cambie…osea quiero hacer una tregua" Me miro enarcando las cejas "Estoy hablando en serio…si ya se, es raro"

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

"Porque estoy cansada de pelearme contigo y que Esme me diga que me perdone contigo…y ya sabes el resto"

- Una ultima pregunta… ¿Por qué no hablas? Parezco un autista…

"Porque no quiero que nadie se entere de nuestra conversación…y juro que si alguien de esta casa se entera… ¡NO QUERRAS VERME MOLESTA!" y salí de su cuarto.

- Lo pensare… - me dijo cuando cerró la puerta y después escuche una risa ahogada detrás mío…el súper dotado se estaba riendo…

**AlicePOV**

Llegué de caza y vi a Bella dentro de la piscina. Recordé aquellos días de nuestra vida humana cuando solíamos ir a la piscina en los fines de semana. Nunca olvidaré la vez en que Bella casi se ahoga cuando intentó por primera vez poner su cabeza debajo del agua. O cuando íbamos a los juegos inflables de pequeñas…lo malo era que ella siempre salía con algo fracturado ya sea el brazo o la pierna, clásico. Me senté en una de las bancas para tomar sol.

- Ya no eres tan torpe como antes – dije casi para mi misma pero no se dio cuenta. Me aclaré la garganta y ahí se dio cuenta – ya tenemos que ir al instituto – le recordé con una sonrisa

- …Sí, ahora salgo…

- ¿Te alimentaste bien?

- Supongo – me dijo algo distraída y nerviosa…

En fin, me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, no sin antes decirle "TE ESPERO". Le iba a preparar un conjunto. En ese momento Bella entró a su cuarto con una toalla secándose el pelo. Me sorprendí cuando noté que estaba usando el bikini que le había regalado por Navidad. Me gustaba como le quedaba, hacía notar sus curvas y su abdomen ejercitado.

- Tenemos que renovar tu closet – le recordé mientras buscaba un conjunto

- ¡Pero si recién ayer hemos ido de compras! – me dijo a regañadientes - ¡Eres una adicta!

- Así dicen. Además, no hemos ido a Por Ángeles, Portland, Seattle y muchos lugares más

- Esta bien, pero se puede saber ¿Por qué me preparas un conjunto…no se supone que ya había pasado tu "test"? - Me acordaba de ese "Test". Cada año se lo hacía Bella para saber si estaba lista para comprar o vestirse sola. Para pasar el test ella tenía un día entero para comprar varias cosas en las tiendas y al final del día ella me enseñaba lo que había comprado y yo lo tenía que aprobar.

- Si, pero es nuestro primer día de colegio y quiero que estés hermosa

- Ah… ¿Dónde esta Renee?

- Se fue a visitar a Charlie. Se enteró que es el Sheriff del pueblo – Charlie era un viejo amigo de la familia. También era un vampiro.

- ¿De verdad? Que emoción, tenemos que ir a visitarlo nosotras algún día

Seguí buscando ropa. Habrán pasado como 5 minutos pero lo extraño era que Bella estaba parada frente a la gigante ventana con la mirada perdida.

- Terminé – le dije pero no me escuchó. Entonces me acerque y le grité – ¡TERMINE!

- AYY…Gracias – me dijo y se volteó para seguir mirando hacía el bosque

- Te doy un poco de privacidad para que…

- Si, si…ya sabes…tu promesa… - me recordó. Puse cara de confusión ¿En que momento le hice comentario sobre la promesa?

- Bella, ¿Estas bien?...te noto algo distraída

- …¿Ah?...ah. Nada – balbuceó

- Te noto algo distraída y nerviosa…

- Es que… - comenzó a decir. Yo conocía esa cara, estaba buscando una excusa – estoy algo cansada - ¿AH? ¿DESDE CUANDO LOS VAMPIROS SE CANSAN? Esa ni el perro se la creía

- Ajá. Crees que soy idiota ¿no? – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- Bueno Alice. La conversación terminó…me tengo que cambiar. Adiós – y comenzó a empujarme fuera de su habitación

- Pero, pero, pero…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había tirado la puerta en la cara. Ajj, juro que nunca la entiendo. Bueno…

- Jasper – lo llamé

- Dime – me contestó desde el marco de nuestra habitación

- Necesito que me ayudes a elegir ropa – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y agarraba mi laptop de la mesita de noche. Entré a las paginas de moda

- Ay no… - comenzó a decir quejosamente – Nos tenemos que ir al instituto en 10 minutos ¿y tu estas buscando ropa?

- ¿Sabes porque me gusta ver ropa?...Porque no tiene horario. Ahora deja de quejarte y deberías estar feliz porque ¡voy a ver ropa para ti!

- Yupi – dijo en sarcasmo

Debería de alegrarse por tener suerte de tener una novia como yo… ¡HOMBRES!

**BellaPOV**

Casi, casi me descubre Alice. No me puedo imaginar como reaccionara cuando sepa. Cambiando de tema…Charlie estaba en el pueblo. Charlie es un viejo amigo, lo conocimos hace tiempo cuando estábamos en Chicago. El también era vampiro y su pareja se llamaba Sue, ella era muy amable y dulce como Renee, tenía un gran corazón.

Me puse su conjunto, agarre mis llaves y salí del cuarto.

- ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunté

- Ok

- Alice, recuerda lo prometido… - le dije cuando ya estaba dentro de mi carro y ella entraba a su Porsche con Jasper

Puse las llaves y me fui a toda velocidad. El camino fue rápido y silencioso. Vi el instituto a los lejos, era grande después de todo. Entre al estacionamiento y habían un montón de chicos, todos miraban a los increíbles e inusuales carros que entraban (mío y de Alice), unos se quedaban sorprendidos, otros lo hacían de manera cautelosa. Baje del auto y me dirigí donde Alice. En cada primer día del colegio, ella siempre me decía mi horario de clases.

- Todavía no sé cuál es tu horario pero solo te puedo decir que nos toca Español juntas antes del almuerzo y que no tenemos ninguna materia en la última hora porque nos toca Gimnasia. Renee logró convencer al director

- Tendré que ir donde la secretaria a pedir el mío. Gracias, te veo en el almuerzo – me despedí de mi hermana mientras iba donde estaba la secretaria.

Cuando tuve mi horario, vi que lo primero que me tocaba era Matemática en el segundo piso. Como si ya se me hubiera vuelto una costumbre, los hombres se quedaban pasmados cuando caminaba por los pasillos, era muy incomodo. Encontré el salón y bendije el momento en el que vi un sitio vacio sin pareja, siempre me gustaba sentarme sola cuando me tocaban materias sin Alice o Jasper. Pero cuando ya estaba sentada, entró una chica. "WOW, ESO ES UNA MODELO" Tenía el pelo rubio y un cuerpo increíble. Pero…acaso…era un vampiro. Tenía los ojos dorado y esa gracilidad al caminar, que yo sepa, los vampiros solo se diferencian por eso. Cuando me vio puso una cara de sorpresa por un segundo y después la cambió. Ella miró alrededor del salón para ver si había algún sitio vacio pero como yo también me había dado cuenta, el mío era el único. Maldije el momento en el que ella se acercaba a sentarse al lado mío.

- Hola - me saludó con una sonrisa

- Hola – le respondí tímidamente

- Soy Rosalie

- Bella

- ¿eres nueva?

- Sí, vengo de Florida. ¿Tú también eres nueva?

- También, vengo de Alaska, ¿No se supone que las personas de Florida son bronceadas? Porque, allá hace mucho calor y hay sol todos los días…

- Si, es que… - comencé a decir pero no sabía que decirle. Que se supone que le iba a decir "¿No, porque soy un vampiro y brillo en el sol?"

Bendije, de nuevo, el momento en el que el profesor entró al salón…tenía que dejar de estar bendiciendo y maldiciendo. La clase transcurrió de forma lenta, creo que porque una chica (que no estaba segura si era o no un vampiro) estaba sentada a mi lado. En ese instante me llegó un mensaje de texto de Alice:

**(Alice** / Bella)

**¿Bella?**

Dime

**Perdóname, pero la chica que está sentada a tu costado se llama Rosalie…creo que ya lo sabes…**

¡¡ALICE!!...No importa, si se que se llama Rosalie pero ¿Para qué me avisas?

**Porque es un vampiro…invítala a almorzar con nosotras… ¡tenemos que conocerla!**

Pero qué le voy a decir…

**Dile que sabes que es un vampiro…no se o pruébale que eres un vampiro… ¡Ay…tu sabrás!**

Pero Alice

**Chau**

________________

Miré a mi costado, Rosalie estaba mirando mi celular… ¡Había leído toda la conversación! La quedé mirando y ella cuando se dio cuenta me dijo:

- Lo siento. Acepto – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Ok – le dije yo también con una sonrisa – Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Has venido con otras personas? Es que yo sé como es mi _hermana _va a querer que te pregunte…

- Sí, vine con Carlisle y Esme que se hacen pasar por mis padres, con Edward que es mi hermano y con Emmett, mi pareja.

- ¿De verdad? Yo vine con Renee, mi "mamá", mi hermana Alice y su pareja Jasper. – le dije – Volviendo al tema, para lo del almuerzo…avísale a Edward y a Emmett. ¿Qué materia tienes antes del almuerzo? De repente yo puedo pasar por tu salón para ir juntas a la cafetería…

- Tengo Español

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Miré en mi horario me tocaba biología

- Igual que a mí y mi hermana. Entonces te veo en Español… bueno, me voy porque me toca Biología y está en el otro edificio. – le dije mientras salíamos del salón y me despedía de ella

- Ok, creo que a Edward también tiene Biología…aunque no estoy segura…si estoy en lo correcto le avisas

- Si, si lo veo le diré que te conocí y todo lo demás

- Está bien, Adiós

- Nos vemos

Y me fui caminando hacia la salida del edificio para ir al que estaba al costado. Rosalie era una muy buena persona, me agradaba. Encontré el salón pero cuando entre me quede petrificada…NOOOO... ¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI!

¡NOOO PUEDE SER!...NO, NO, NO…AHÍ ESTABA ÉL. Era la misma persona a la que había besado en el bosque. Acaso era coincidencia… ¿el destino?...pude ver que el también tenía la misma expresión que yo. No quise acercarme a él, el profesor ya estaba en el salón pero todavía no había comenzado la clase, lo pude notar porque no había tocado el timbre y todos estaban conversando. Me acerqué al profesor para saber donde sentarme, aunque ya sabía que me tenía que sentar donde él porque era el único sitio vacío. Comencé a rezar para que no me mandara a aquel sitio al que tanto temía pero para mí _buena suerte_ ***sarcasmo* **me mandó ahí. No lo miré me acerqué y me senté, en ese momento tocó el timbre y la clase comenzó. Pero todavía sentía su mirada y en ese momento reaccioné… ¿Él era Edward? Si ese era el vampiro que besé ayer y Rosalie me había dicho que seguro su hermano también estaba en Biología entonces… decidí hablar porque sentía que ya no podía quedarme callada. Pero cuando hablé, el también lo hizo:

- ¿Tú eres Edward? – dije

- Perdóname – dijo

Los 2 hablamos al mismo tiempo

- Tú primero – le dije

- Ok, perdóname por lo que hice ayer…yo lo empecé y me siento culpable si te causé molestia alguna…Ahora tú

- Perdonado… ¿tú eres Edward?

- Sí… ¿Cómo sabes?

- Ah es que conocí a tu hermana…Rosalie en la clase de Matemática. Conversamos por un rato y mi hermana Alice me dijo que le preguntara si quería almorzar con nosotras y accedió. Ella me dijo que te avisara a ti si es que estabas en mi clase de Biología. Entonces ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?

- Cuando te refieres a "nosotras"…

- Hablo de Alice y su pareja Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie, y tu y yo – me parece que me entusiasme en la frase de _tu y yo _

- Ah… parece raro pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Bella Swan

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De Florida – dije en el momento en el que timbre sonó

- ¿Qué clase te toca? – me preguntó

- Me toca – dije mirando mi horario – ...Trigonometría

- Qué suerte…a mí también – dijo entusiasmado mientras salíamos del salón

- Antes que todo… ¿Comenzamos desde cero?

- …

- Osea hay que olvidarnos ese beso que tuvimos ayer y comenzar de nuevo…a partir de ahora…

- Acepto - y me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví

Y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí y prometo seguir actualizando pronto…**

**Nos Vemos**

**. Majo 1309**


	5. Compañeros de clase

**Hola **

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que me enferme :( y mi mama no me dejaba levantarme de mi cama ni para ir al baño. Pero ahora ya estoy mejor. Bueno sin mas disfruten este capi…

* * *

**

**Compañeros de clase**

**EdwardPOV**

- Acepto – le dije y nos fuimos caminando hacia la siguiente clase

Yo sabía muy, pero muy bien que no quería eso…olvidarme de ese beso por completo pero no se en que cabeza se me ocurrió aceptar. Tenía…tenía que olvidar lo que pasó ese día, en ese bosque…pero de algo si estaba seguro cuando la besé, fueron los labios más dulces – aunque no pueda probar – que he besado hasta ahora. Si se que nunca he besado a nadie, ni he estado en esa situación – la cual Emmett se aprovechaba del momento para hacerme bromas y créanme que no eran tan agradables… - pero en mi experiencia yo pienso que han sido tan dulces que te embriagaban y estaba seguro que ninguna otra persona tenia esos labios…

- ¿Que tienes después? – la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos acerca del _sabor de sus labios_

- ¿Ah?...ah…Español

- Que coincidencia – dijo alegremente

Volviendo a los labios, del cual ya quería dejar de hablar…toda la clase estuve pensando en maneras de iniciar una conversación con ella pero cada vez que habría la boca para hablar la volvía cerrar. Una que otras veces me quedaba mirándole con la boca abierta – LO CUAL NO LO HACÍA PORQUE ESTABA EMBOBADO…_creo – _y ella se daba cuenta entonces yo giraba mi cabeza rápidamente y escuchaba unas risitas…_tonto Edward_

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado en ese tipo de trance

- ¿Oye?... ¡Edward! – dije Bella a la vez que estaba parada delante mi asiento moviendo las manos en el aire para captar mi atención - ¿Nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo

- ¿A dónde?

Al parecer algo le habrá causado risa…o le habrán contado un chiste porque empezó a reírse.

- ¿En…qué…estas…pensando…Ah? – dijo entre risas – vamos a llegar tarde

Entonces en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ya había sonado el timbre y ya no había casi nadie en el salón

- Perdón…es que estaba distraído – dije también riendo

- Si, ya me di cuenta

Me paré y nos dirigimos a Español. Pero cuando entramos, caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett también se encontraban ahí…y 2 personas más que saludaron a Bella y Rosalie también las saludó. Eran una chica y un chico, la chica era de estatura pequeña como un duendecillo y pelo negro corto en puntas que no iban en una dirección específica, en cambio el chico era alto y delgado de pelo rubio.

- Alice, Jasper, Rosalie – los saludó Bella

**BellaPOV**

Cuando entramos en el salón vi a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie quien estaba acompañada de un hombre _grande_…el debe ser Emmett.

- Alice, Jasper, Rosalie – los saludé

Pero algo que no me esperé fue que Alice se puso de puntitas y abrazó a Edward

- Hola…tu debes ser Edward – le dijo cuando lo soltó y él me dedicaba una mirada de "QUÉ RAYOS..."

- Después te lo explico – le dije – Edward, ella es Alice y Jasper. Alice y Jasper el es Edward

- Hola – se saludaron. De repente se acercaron Rosalie y el otro chico

- ¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó el chico

- ¿Tú debes ser Emmett, no? – le pregunté

- Sí

- Hola, yo soy Bella

- Así que tú eres la famosa Bella…

- Siéntense – escuchamos al profesor que entraba en el salón y cada uno se fue a su lugar

Me estaba yendo a sentar con Edward ya que pensé que Alice iba a querer sentarse con Jasper pero así no fue…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me dijo Alice agarrándome del brazo

- A sentarme…

- No señorita, usted se viene conmigo

- Pero que le voy a decir a…

El se las arregla solo, además ya esta conversando con Jasper y se nota que se llevan bien – dijo a la vez que me –literalmente- _arrastraba_ a sentarme junto a ella

La clase comenzó en ese momento

- Así que – comenzó Alice

- Así que ¿qué?

- Ya sabes…tú y Edw—antes de que pudiera completar la frase, le tape la boca

- Shh…Alice te va a escuchar…espera –le dije a la vez que extendía mi escudo para que nadie nos escuchara – ya…yo y Edward no tenemos nada – le dije mientras le quitaba mi mano de su boca

- Eso dices – dijo a la vez que levantaba las cejas

- Alice…recién lo conocí hoy día – _SI SUPIERASS_**… **pensé

- Yo sé que mientes…Bella nunca has sido buena mintiendo…

- Hablo en serio… Alice, si vas a comenzar mejor no hablo…

- Ok, ok, esta bien ya no voy a hacerte más preguntas - dijo a la vez que se volteaba para quedar mirando hacía adelante – pero esto no ha terminado…ya verás… - me dijo y yo deshice el escudo

_Esta bien, Bella ella nunca sabrá_ me tranquilicé a mi misma. Pero debo admitir que me asuste un poco… ¿poco?...no… ¡MUCHO! digamos que cuando no le dices algo - a ese duende endemoniado - que quiere saber, créeme ella tiene sus métodos. _Oh no_ pensé, mi miedo aumentó cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio del almuerzo sonó.

- Bueno…cuídense porque el bombardeo de preguntas ha comenzado

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tranquila Bella, es un decir…Además nuestro tema lo he reservado para otra ocasión

Eso me alivió, ella dijo que era para otra oca…Esperen, ¿_OTRA OCASIÓN?_ Alice se paró y se reunió con los demás que estaban formando un circulo. Yo la seguí y deje el miedo a un lado.

- Hay que "almorzar" juntos – desdijo Alice y la palabra _almorzar_ la mencionó haciendo un signo de comillas

- Claro, enana – le respondió Emmett pasando su manota por el pelo de Alice logrando desordenándolo.

Pero que gran confianza ganaba la pequeña duende.

- Ustedes vayan por delante, yo tengo que ir a pedir mi casillero – les dije – después los alcanzo

- No, nosotros también necesitamos uno. Así que nos encontramos afuera de la cafetería – me informó Rosalie y salió con los demás

- Esta bien – le dijo Alice – vamos, Bella

Salimos de la sala y nos dirjimos a recepción donde la secretaria nos asignó nuestro casilleros.

- Alice, a que te referías con el "bombardeo de preguntas" – comencé mientras sacaba y metí algunos libros de mi nuevo casillero

- Sí a que te referías… - me apoyó Jasper con un tono gracioso del cual me reí

- Bueno, es que durante el "almuerzo" yo le iba a preguntar cosas a los otros. Sino que lo dije como un decir ¿entiendes?

- Aja… - fue todo lo que pudimos decir

**AlicePOV**

Nos encontramos a fuera de la cafetería con Rosalie, Emmett y Edward. Ingresamos a la cafetería y todos los presentes que estaban conversando – lo cual generaba mucho ruido – se quedaron callados. Ignoramos el silencio y nos servimos comida – no hace falta decir que era obvio que no la íbamos a comer. Visualicé una mesa vacía al fondo. _¡GENIAL!, esto se pone cada vez mejor – _nótese el sarcasmo por favor – teníamos que atravesar toda la cafetería con más de 30 ojos mirándonos y también con mi mejor amigo _el silencio_. Debo admitir que odiaba cuando pasaba esto. _Aquí vamos _me dije a mí misma. Tomé la mano de Jasper y nos camino a la mesa.

Juro que fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, pasando por ahí.

Todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a absolutamente todos se callaron y nos quedaron mirando. Hasta se puede decir que lo viví en cámara lenta…pero también escuche unas voces entre susurros

- Jessica – llamó una chica a otra – mira – nos señaló - ¿Quiénes son?

- No se – ella debía ser Jessica – escuché que vinieron de Alaska o Florida

- No…a mí me dijeron que venían de Chicago – decía otra voz pero este era mas tímida – aunque no estoy segura…

- No me importa… ¿son lindos no? – dijo Jessica de nuevo pero se lo decía a otra chica

- ¿los hombres?

- Obvio, ni que sean las mujeres

Eso me dio una punzada de celos en el estómago y le apreté la mano a Jasper y él me la devolvió. Parecía que la conversación de los chibolos descerebrados estaba interesante

- Miren yo la conozco – le escuche decir a un chico rubio…esperen ese era Mike…si el moco de Mike y estaba señalando a Bella – Se llama Ruby – tuve que ahogar una risa. Mire a Bella y ella me dio signo para que me quede callada.

- ¿Ruby?

- Si…aunque no sabia que tenía hermanas…pero igual las otras son lindas

- Mike…ella se llama Bella...por lo que se… - se comenzó a reír

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Mike

- De que una chica no te haya querido conocer que hasta te dio nombre…falso

Él las ignoró. Tenía que aprovechar este momento. Localicé a Mike y lo quedé mirando. Él me guiño un ojo y le susurró algo a una chica

- ¿Ves? Me esta miran--

La voz de Mike se fue apagando cuando le puse una cara de asco total. Mi cara era impagable. Mike al ver mi cara, se volteó y ocultó su rostro. Me volteé a ver a los demás

- Entonces… - comencé

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El "bombardeo de preguntas" – dijo Bella con tono aburrida mientras jubada con la comida que tenía en frente

**BellaPOV**

La hora de almuerzo se pasó rápida. Hablamos sobre nuestros "padres" y nuestra vida como humanos. También dijimos sobre nuestros dones y Emmett no espero a bromear sobre estos. Me acuerdo que Emmett tenía mucha fuerza, Rosalie tenía el don de la belleza que atraía a los hombres y Edward podía leer la mente. Pero el no me podía leer la mente a mí y yo sabía porque no podía…era por mi escudo.

Así que ahora estoy dirigiéndome a mi clase de Literatura y Edward me esta acompañando pero el no tiene esa clase conmigo.

- Así que…escudo ¿no?

- Ajá

- Me parece raro…nunca ha habido una persona a la que no pueda leer

- Bueno siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? – le bromee

- Tienes razón…pero tengo una duda… ¿alguna ves has tratado de sacarlo aunque sea por unos segundos?

- Raras veces lo logro solo cuando estoy muy concentrada. Es muy difícil porque es como una goma elástica que siempre esta alrededor tuyo aunque si la puedo estirar. Lo mas largo que he llegado ha sido entre 70 metros hasta 1 kilómetro

- Interesante – fue todo lo que pudo decir

- Este…vas a llegar…tarde – dije después de un muy incomodo silencio

- Si…nos vemos – se despidió

Entré al salón y me ubiqué en una carpeta vacía. Estaba esperando a que comenzara la clase cuando….adivinen quién entró…Mike…no se como una persona puede ser tan sofocando cuando ni siquiera la conoces…_Lo que me faltaba_ pensé cuando se acercó

- Hola – me dijo – me enteré por ahí que en verdad tu nombre es Bella

- Si…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Ruby el otro día?

- ¿Ruby?...Ups, me debo haber confundido – me perdoné

- No importa… ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – me preguntó, pero yo vi que lo llamaron

- Este…creo que te llamas allá atrás…

Él volteó y vio a Jessica que le alzó la mano para que se sentara con él. Mike puso una cara de asco y después la cambió.

- Cierto… - y se fue

Le resto de la clase fue aburrida. Mi vista iba y venía del reloj que se encontraba arriba de la pizarra. Riéndose de mi porque la hora se pasaba con una lentitud demasiado estresante. El profesor comentó sobre el libro "Cumbres Borrascosas" y quería un ensayo para el miércoles aunque no me molesté en anotarlo porque ya lo recordaría. No se en qué momento me puse a contar como una maniática los segundos que quedaban de la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó me sentía estresada. Ya sabía que iba a hacer…encerrarme en mi cuarto y escuchar mi artista preferido.

Salí del salón corriendo — a velocidad humana — hacía el estacionamiento porque en la última hora como había dicho Alice, no me tocaba nada. Me pareció extraño ver a Rose, Emmett y Edward ahí también

- Hola, ¿que hacen acá? – les pregunté extrañada

- Oh…igual que ustedes, no tenemos nada – me respondió Rose

- Bella – me llamó Alice – tenemos que irnos – la miré extrañada – Renee te quiere decir algo – me sonrió

- ¿Bueno o malo? – le pregunté

- Bueno… - me puso una cara de disgusto - ….para ti

**

* * *

Bueno que les pareció?**

**Como ya dije perdón por la demora es que tienen que entender que carezco de una palabra…tiempo. Además ¿que harían si tienen una hermana la cual es adicta al MSN y nunca se despega de ahí?**

**Y por la demora les quiero dejar un regalito…es algo del siguiente capitulo… Aunque de repente lo cambio un poquito pero no creo **

_**- ¿qué?... ¿hablas en serio?... ¿en Forks? – le pregunté a mi madre….en ese momento caí en la cuenta – Oh ¿cómo lo pude haber olvidado? – miré a Alice que tenía una sonrisa falsa - ¿Alice?... ¿tú lo sabías?**_

_**- claro que no… - dijo con inocencia falsa**_

**Y finalmente…quiero hacer un trato…si ustedes le dan clic a ese botoncito verde y ponen lo que les pareció el capitulo yo les subo más rápido los capitulo .. ¿ok?**

**. Majo 1309**


	6. ¿No se usar mi memoria vampírica bien?

**Hola**

**Ya se ya se….estoy con los clásicos chantajes del botoncito verde pero no es mi culpa que las demás autoras me hallan contagiado =S además ustedes también salen ganando porque así subo más rápidos los capítulos**

**Bueno…acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo…que lo disfruten!!**

**P.S.: EXPLICACION MAS ABAJO :)

* * *

**

**¿Para que te sirve tener memoria vampirica si no la usas bien?**

**AlicePOV**

Estaba en clase de arte con Jasper y la profesora nos había pedido que como era el primer día de clases que dibujáramos lo primero que tuviéramos en mente. Nosotros ya habíamos terminado y la clase cada vez se volvía mas aburrida así que decidí vagar por mis visiones. Como no podía ver el futuro de Bella, – porque sino me arranca la cabeza— el de Jazz no porque el estaba conmigo y ahorita no quería ver eso entonces me decidí por el de Renee. Mi visión comenzó:

_Renee estaba en el supermercado en la sección de leches. En ese momento cuando estaba escogiendo uno, un señor también lo cogió. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un señor en silla de ruedas era moreno y estará en su etapa de los 87 por ahí. Y al costado había otro señor pero no tan adulto como el otro._

_ - ¿Renee Dwyer?_

Mi visión acabó. En ese momento me tensé y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba. Voltee y miré a Jasper que me miraba preocupado

- ¿Qué viste? – me preguntó Jazz. Le conté sobre mi visión de Renee – Eso significa que…

- Si y ellos no saben ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y sabes como va a actuar Bella?

- No puedo, ella no quiere que vea su futuro…

- Tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa

- Es la única solución…

No me podía quedar tranquila porque no sabía que iba a pasar o no sabía si Bella se acordaría. De repente ya se habrá acordado porque ella no sería capaz de olvidarse de ese ENORME detalle. Gracias a Dios que él timbre sonó y prácticamente hubiera salido corriendo a velocidad vampírica sino hubiera sido por Jazz que me detuvo.

- Nos miran, ten cuidado – asentí – anda

Tuve que correr a velocidad humana lo más rápido posible hacía la clase de Bella en el último piso. Llegue pero no había rastro de ella. Genial, salí corriendo pero ahora mi rumbo era al estacionamiento y me pareció raro ver a Rose, Em y Edward ahí también.

- Tampoco tenemos clase a la ultima hora – me respondió Edward que parece que me leyó la mente

- Oh - dije. A los pocos segundos llegó Bella

- Hola, ¿que hacen acá? – les preguntó extrañada

- Oh…igual que ustedes, no tenemos nada – le respondió Rose

- Bella – la llamé – tenemos que irnos – me miró extrañada – Renee te quiere decir algo – sonreí

- ¿Bueno o malo?

- Bueno… - le puse una cara de disgusto - ….para ti

- Entra – le dijo Jasper abriéndole la puerta trasera del Porsche

- Pero yo tengo mi propio auto

- Después lo recoges, ven

Bella se despidió de todos y entró al auto

--

Jasper manejaba hacía la casa y Bella estaba nerviosa

- Ok, alguien explíqueme por favor que esta pasando – comenzó. No respondimos – me están asustando

- No pasó nada – le dije

- Entonces ¿por qué el silencio?...Ya se, nos tenemos que ir verdad Jazz ¿Qué hiciste esta ves?

- ¿yo?

- Si, Jazz. Tienes que haber hecho algo porque estas manejando rápido y nadie me responde qué esta pasando como pasó en Asheville

Recuerdo muy bien ese día en Asheville. Jazz estaba en la clase de Lenguaje y yo no vi su futuro cuando tuvo un impulso. Volteó y quedó mirando a la chica que se sentaba a su costado y el problema fue que esa persona vio como los ojos de mi marido cambiaban de dorado a negro y también vio que Jazz hizo pedazo una parte de la carpeta entonces inmediatamente nos tuvimos que mudar a Alaska. Pero eso fue hace tiempo cuando Jasper todavía no estaba "sano" así el lo llamaba.

- Bella ni siquiera sabes lo que estas diciendo

- Entonces díganme que pasa…Jazz no te vamos a echar la culpa…nos puedes decir la ver --

- La voz de Bella se cortó

- Oh si…amo los ponys…si me disculpan – y dicho esto, Bells de echó en el mueble del auto en el que estaba sentada ¡¿Qué CARAJO LE PASO?!

- Jazz… - le dije

- La desmayé

- Porque…

- Estaba hablando babosadas

- Espera…eso se puede hacer…

- No se yo solo lo sentí y se desmayó

- Ok…

**BellaPOV**

- Entonces díganme que pasa…Jazz no te vamos a echar la culpa…nos puedes decir la ver--

Mi voz se desvaneció. Sentí como si flotara y veía todo borroso…todo se movía y había un…un PONY!! Comencé a perseguir a ese animalito chiquito pero cada vez se alejaba…huía d-de ¡mí!

- Oh si…amo los ponys…si me disculpan – dije y sentí que me caía en un hoyo oscuro sin fin hasta que todo se volvió negro

--

Abrí los ojos y sentí que me movía pero yo no estaba caminando ni siquiera mis pies estaban en el suelo. Alguien me estaba llevando en su hombro. Miré hacía arriba y encontré nada mas y nada menos que a Jasper

- ¿J-Jasper?

- Bella al fin despertaste – me dijo mientras lo sentía abrir la puerta

- Um… ¿me puedes bajar?

- Claro – me puso en el suelo estábamos en la sala de la casa

- ¿Llegaron? – escuché una voz que provenía del comedor

- Sip – dijo Alice. Entré al comedor y ahí estaba Renee sentada en una de las sillas blancas que estaban delante de la gran mesa de vidrio en las que solíamos tener reuniones familiares

- Bella siéntate – me dijo y se sorprendió – ok… ¿Te drogaron o que? – me miré en el espejo que estaba en una esquina. Mi cara estaba toda decaída y mi pelo enmarañado. En ese momento me acordé

- Cortesía de Jasper…

- Bella, eso era necesario – me dijo Jazz

- Bueno tengo algo que decir – me interrumpió Renee cuando vió que iba protestar. Me crucé de brazos – mejor dicho…2: 1; hay vampiros en Forks aunque creo que ya lo sabían

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Alice

- Digamos que conocí a Esme en mi trabajo y me presentó a su esposo, Carlisle. Ellos me contaron que sus hijos asistían al instituto entonces pensé que ustedes ya los habían conocido

- Estas en lo correcto – le dijo Jasper

- En fin…la segunda cosa es que – me miró a mí – Bella

- ¿Si…?

- Hoy día me encontré con Billy en el supermercado

- ¿Ah? ¿quién es Billy? – no sabía de que me hablaba…todos me estaban mirando como si estuviera loca pero Alice sonreía

- ¿no te acuerdas de Billy?

Trate de recordar…Billy…Billy…Billy… ¡La Push!

- ¡¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!!! – grité alarmada – Oh ¿cómo lo pude haber olvidado? – miré a Alice que tenía una sonrisa falsa - ¿Alice?... ¿tú lo sabías?

- Por supuesto que si – susurró entre dientes pero inmediatamente dijo otra cosa - claro que no - dijo con inocente

- No, esto no se puede quedar así… ¡tengo que ir!

- Bella espera… ¡NO! – oí a Alice gritarme pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba corriendo

No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de unas de las cosas más importantes: Jacob. Yo recuerdo que Jacob estuvo enamorado de mí hace tiempo pero yo le deje bien claro que lo quería como un mejor amigo y eso es verdad porque él es prácticamente como un hermano para mí. Corrí por el camino que ya hacia más de 50 años deje de recorrer, no sabía que había sido de su vida hasta ahora. Estuve corriendo hasta que vi al lobo color arena que hacía años había sido como el hermanito menor que tanto deseé tener: Seth. Parece que él me escuchó o notó mi presencia porque paró y yo me choqué contra él.

- ¡SETH! – grité y lo abracé fuerte…demasiado fuerte porque se quejó - no sabes como me alegra volver a verte – le dije pero me apartó instantáneamente y arrugó la nariz enseñándome los dientes… - ¿Seth? ¿Qué pasa…por qué me… - mi voz se fue apagando. Soy una idiota…si eso es lo que soy. Yo soy un vampiro y ellos no sabían nada de nuestra transformación. El lobo gruñó – Seth…lo puedo explicar…si tan solo te convirtieras en humano… - gruñó de nuevo – ¡POR DIOS, SETH! Como podrías desconfiar de mí…por favor tu sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte daño – le dije y me acerqué con paso cauteloso mientras él se iba relajando y cambiaba su postura erguida – tu lo sabes, Seth…no dejaría que nadie te haga daño ¿verdad? – le toqué la parte superior de su cabeza – bueno…ahora anda y cámbiate – le dije y se fue entre los árboles y regresó después de unos minutos como humano. Había crecido mucho, ahora parecía un hombre de 20 años.

- ¡Bella! – me abrazó pero después de unos segundos me soltó y se alejó un poquito – perdón, es que no acostumbro a estar con vampiros – bromeó – y también por él olor

- No, está bien. No te preocupes…pero que grande estas – y era cierto, había crecido mucho – y dime…quién es la afortunada – le bromeé

- ¿ah?...ah… - se ruborizó – la conocí el año pasado…se llama Nessie, estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses – ok…en verdad solo le estaba bromeando…yo que iba a saber que este niño ya tenía enamorada… - ¿La quieres conocer?

- Me encantaría…pero ese no es el motivo por el que vine…mas bien...quería ver a Jake…

- Oh… ¿no lo sabías?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se casó

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si…con Leah

- ¡¿Ella?!...ah ya entendí…me estas tomando el pelo – le dije riéndome pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando él se puso serio – ¡Oh vamos! ¿en serio? – asintió

- Si quieres puedes hablar con Billy…él sabe los detalles

- Sí mejor

Lo seguí hasta que vimos una casa roja y la reconocí. Entramos y había un señor viendo un partido de béisbol que nos daba la espalda. Rodé los ojos, nunca cambiaría…

- ¿Billy? – lo llamó Seth. Vi que Billy se tensó – alguien quiere hablar contigo - se volteó para encararnos. Había envejecido…tendría unos 87 por ahí

- Bella, que bueno verte – le sonreí y me abrazó – hoy día me encontré con tu mamá en el supermercado – mi sonrisa se congeló

- ¿T-te contó? – tartamudee – sobre…

- Sí, yo entiendo Bella. Además ambos sabemos que fue la única solución y ella nunca se lo haría a alguien que tuviera otra opción

- Si pero me acabo de acordar de algo…el "tratado" – ese era un tratado que tenían los hombres lobo con otros vampiros. No dejaban pasar vampiros a la reserva excepto Renee, claro que fue antes de mi transformación

- ¿Te acuerdas que a Renee la dejábamos entrar? – asentí – bueno, eres hija de Renee así que tienes el gusto

- Gracias…pero vine por otro motivo…Jake – suspiré

- Bella, te juro que yo no sabía nada…de un día al otro dijo que se casaría con Leah porque desde tu desaparición comenzó a juntarse son Seth y de ahí se enamoro de ella. Te queríamos invitar a su boda…pero no lo hicimos porque de un día al otro de repente desapareciste y tratamos de contactar a Renee pero no pudimos

- ¿Y él se encuentra por acá?

- No, esta en su luna de miel

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se casó? – le dije… ¿irritada?

- Hace dos semanas y no se cuando regresará pero yo te avisaré

- Bien pero cuando regrese le dices que tengo que hablar seriamente con él y que no se ha salvado de esta – y salí enojada de la casa caminando hacía al bosque – hasta luego, gracias Seth y Billy – les dije antes de adentrarme al bosque e irme corriendo a casa pero como mi mala suerte se había convertido en algo como un ritual, comenzó una tormenta - ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? - grité hacía el cielo - debes de odiarme mucho...

**JasperPOV**

Si alguien no se calmaba juro que iba a romper algo y no me importa lo que sea. Mande otra ronda de olas calmantes por… ¿centésima vez? Bella se fue corriendo hacía La Push y tenía en frente mío a 2 mujeres que no se podían quedar tranquilas. Me estaba desesperando y Alice lo notó.

- Jazz, todo esta bien - me tranquilizó mientras frotaba su pequeña mano contra mi hombro

- Sí, pero es que ustedes no se calman…

- Tratamos…

En ese momento escuchamos una escenita fuera de la entrada de la casa: alguien bajó del coche, seguido por una azotada de la puerta de este, fuertes pisadas en el grass hasta la puerta y nuestro último acto fue ver la puerta abrirse y ver a una empapada Bella, enojada y refunfuñando palabras sin sentido.

- Malditos lobos marrones, negros, corbrizos y todos los colores que existan – maldecía entre dientes mientras subía las escaleras hacía su cuarto

- ¿Esta enojada…? – me susurró mi enamorada al oído

- No Alice – Bella se volteó y dijo - Sólo tuve que atravesar un enorme bosque con una tormenta cayendo para poder recoger mi auto del instituto y venir manejando hasta aquí con un humos de perros sólo porque ustedes no me dejaron irme en mi auto

- ¿A donde vas? – le pregunté

- A tratar de hacer algo productivo

Bella subió las escaleras y azotó la puerta. Tuve que seguirla porque su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno que digamos y me daba miedo que haga algo estúpido. Escuché tras la puerta, cajones abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza y que...destendió su cama. Renee pasó por mi costado y abrió la puerta. Ok…la imagen no era muy normal para un vampiro…Bella estaba con un pijama, echada en la cama, tapada por una colcha y tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? … ¡¿dormir?!

Carraspee mi garganta y ella abrió los ojos. Los 3: Alice, Renee y yo estábamos parados en su puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- De todas las cosas productivas que pueden existir… ¡¿se te ocurre hacer esta?! – le pregunté casi gritando

- ¡¿Qué tiene?! – me dijo molesta pero también estaba un poco sorprendida, yo me sorprendí peor - ¡¿acaso no me puedo poner un pijama, meterme en mi cama tapada por una colcha y cerrar los ojos para pensar con claridad?! – gritó

- Suficiente por hoy – dije y solté un suspiro. Me dirigí a mi habitación, agarré un libro que contaba la historia de la segunda guerra mundial y comencé a recordar los viejos tiempos…cuando la gente pensaba con claridad y todos eran cuerdos…

**ReneePOV**

- Mi vida… - comencé a llamarla cuando Jasper no soportó más y se fue a su habitación - ¿Qué pasa? – me senté a su lado en la cama

- Pregúntale al chucho Black – respondió Alice con aire despreocupado

- Alice… - le regañé

- Ok, perdón…pregúntale al Señor Jacob el chucho Black – y se fue danzando del cuarto para hacerle compañía a Jasper

Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada, suspiró y hundió su cara en la almohada

- Se va a casar…y ni siquiera me invitó a su boda…y nunca me contó que se había enamorado de Leah – escuché una pesadez en su voz

- Pero tienes que entender que ellos nunca supieron lo nuestro y desaparecimos por completo

- Pero yo la odio y ella a mí y no se como se comporte cuando quiera ir a visitar a Jake o hasta me bota de su casa o pone una prohibición – se sobé cariñosamente su pelo - y nunca lo volveré a ver de nuevo… - ok….estaba siendo extremista

- ¿No crees que estas siendo muy extremista?

- Mamá no estas ayudando

- Entonces…me voy y cámbiate porque pareces una loca en ese estado – dije mientras me paraba de la cama - pronto volverá y será como antes…bueno no exactamente como antes porque eres un vampiro y el esta —

- Ya entendí… - me dijo cansada

- Ok…después no me pidas que te apoye… - le dije mientras salía por la puerta

- ¡YO SE QUE LO HARAS!

Me gritó antes de ir a su closet

* * *

**Como prometí aca esta mi explicación:**

**Bueno como les explicqué en el anterior capi mis razones por las cuales me demoró en actualizar....**

**Les juro que sí tengo ka inspiració pero mi agenda se ha vuelto apretada porque de lunes a viernes hago esto: en las mañanas voy a estudiar ingles y en las tardes entreno basket entonces en las noches me queda un poco de tiempo pero no mucho porque a veces tengo algunos imprevistos y no puedo escribir mucho rato asi que aquí esta su explicación**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capituloo y como recompensa, en todos los capitulos al final pondré el titulo del siguiente, gracias**

**Capitulo 7: ¡¿Fiesta?!**

**Si se les perdió un Edward, Emmett o Jasper y necesitan capturarlos lo antes posible, llame a la policía apretando el boton que dice GO! y el verde poniendo un review. NO SE VANA ARREPENTIR!! ;)**


	7. Fiesta, Visita y persecuciones de moscas

**Holaa, ahora si pude terminar todo el capitulo aunque es mas largo que los anteriore.**

**Disfrutenlo, mas abajo les cuento mis "planes"...ahh y otra cosita, hace tiempo algunas me preguntaban sobre la historia de Renee, bueno aca esta el por que....  
**

**

* * *

Fiesta, Visita y persecuciones de moscas**

Habían pasado días pero no una semana desde mi conversación con Billy. Aunque había descubierto varias cosas esta semana como que Emmett se podía burlar de ti y nunca cansarse; si antes pensaba que las torturas de Alice con hacerme ir de compra era feo, esto no se comparaba si duplicabas la bomba pero también con Rose; Edward y Alice se habían vuelto más cercanos; y lo más raro para mí era que cuando estaba con Edward me sentía rara, o cuando escuchaba su nombre sentía como si mi corazón muerto se saltara un brinco y cuando no estaba con él me sentía más rara e incómoda como si no me quisiera despegar de su lado. Yo sabía que esto era totalmente nuevo para mí porque nunca me había sentido así pero no le tomé mucha importancia…por el momento.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, pero de cabeza. Esta me colgaba por el asiento y las piernas por el respaldo Era sábado por la tarde y no había nada divertido que hacer. Alice me llamó

- Bella

- Dime – le grité desde la planta baja

- Voy a ir con Jasper a la casa de Edward... - sentí, como ya era costumbre, que mi corazón daba un brinco…. como si fuera posible - ...¿y que haces sentada de ese modo?– me encogí de hombros

- Estoy aburrida...

- Ok...bueno voy a ir con Jasper a la casa de Edward ¿ok? - ahí va otro...

- ¿Por qué?

- Um…este…

- ¿Te acompaño? – le dije y en verdad lo quería porque acá me aburría y allá estaría Edward y él sabe como entretenerme

- ¡NO! – rugió, yo me encogí – es que…vamos a ir de… ¿compras?... ¡sí! de compras. Y yo sé que eso no te gusta

- Oh ok – pero se prendió un foquito - ¿Y Jasper?

- El se va de caza con Emmett – contra eso no podía hacer nada…

- Está bien – les dije pero con desconfianza

- Adiós…

Y se fueron. Quedé sola, pero no sabía que podía hacer para entretenerme… _"Bella…"_** "Somos tu conciencia" **_ ¡_Conciencias! ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? Las extrañé **"Nosotras no…Auch, porque hiciste eso…" **_"Cállate la vas a ofender"_** "Pero tiene que saber que aburre…más me agrada Emmett…Auch…y porque esta vez" **_"Porque no sabes cómo mantenerte callada" _

"**¿No sabes que es de mala educación hablar cosas malas de otras personas a sus espaldas?"**_ "Sí pero ella no se va a enterar" _ Ejem…estoy presente…escuché todo… ¿de verdad aburro? _"pff no, claro que no"_** "Eres capaz de hacer que una persona en estado vegetal desenchufe su máquina para morir… ¡Auch!"**Me ofenden…Díganme la verdad… _"¿Oye quieres ir de compras?"_ **"¿Por qué?…si Bella las odia… ¡Auch, mi pié!...Digo, si vamos" **¡Oigan! ¿Hola?

Ok…me abandonaron. Bueno estaba llegando al autismo total cuando decidí probar algo…fui a la habitación de Renee, abrí los cajones de su cómoda y saqué un cronómetro. Bajé a la planta baja y dejé el cronómetro encima de la encimera de la cocina. Mi plan trataba en medir el tiempo que me tomaría recorrer toda la casa en 5 vueltas que equivaldría a más de 50 kilómetros. Me preparé, apreté el botón rojo y comencé a correr.

Primero comencé con la sala, seguida por la oficina de Renee en las cuales ella trabajaba, de ahí vinieron las habitaciones, la terraza, el patio, la piscina, el garaje y al último la cocina. Esto lo recorrí cinco veces y cuando hube acabado regrese a la cocina y apreté el botón rojo.

Había logrado hacer eso en menos de 1 minuto. 30 segundos…estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma pero eso no quitaba lo aburrida que me encontraba en ese momento. Me fui al sillón y me puse en la misma posición que estuve en un comienzo pero esta vez veía la tele y cambiaba los canales rápidamente. Y había dos anuncios que me llamaron la atención, uno decía:

_** - Si he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…eres mi razón por la que vivo. Te amo**_ – le decía un protagonista (chica) a el chico que estaban en la playa con un atardecer hermoso

_** - Yo también. Te amo**_ – le respondía el chico y después se empezaron besar de una manera no apta para menores. Esa escena se parecía la que tuve con… "Cállate que empalagas" conciencias… ¿no se habían ido? "No, yo soy tu pensamiento, ellas no querían que yo las acompañara" **(N.A. No se si el pensamiento y conciencia signifiquen lo mismo pero yo me quedo con lo que yo pienso xD)** No te preocupes…me tienes a mi… "Tenían razón… ¡oigan! Me esperan, ¡yo también quiero ir de compras!" 

¿Tanto aburro? Bueno y el otro anuncio era sobre familias que no se habían visto en años y se reunían de nuevo y tenían una cena muy intima entre risas. Eso me recordó a…si…a esa persona a la que le debía la vida como era con Renee. Iba a hacer algo y pronto…

**AlicePOV**

Le tenía que poner una escusa a Bella así que le puse la ideal: compras. No se como ella lo puede odiar osea todas las personas aman comprar bueno no todas porque la excepción sería ella. Ella odiaba el hobby…no, era más como mi vida…si ella odiaba mi vida de compras si lo podemos decir así pero no entiende que Rose y yo queremos que sepa aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da…ay…bueno

En los últimos días yo me había vuelto más cercana a Edward porque era como que yo podía comunicarme con él muy fácilmente y nos llevábamos muy bien.

- Entonces…cual – me dijo Jazz sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

- Cual llevamos…tu auto o mi moto – dijo señalando ambos vehículos

- Tu moto – le dije – hace tiempo que no la usamos…y quiero recordar los "viejos tiempos" – he hice una mueca como hacen en los dibujos animados y sale un globo de aire y están recordando…y fue cortado por un tierno beso de mi amado esposo. Nunca me cansaré de amarlo…

**EmmettPOV**

Estaba muy tranquilo viendo el partido de baseball cuando una muy molesta mosca se me para encima. Lo raro es que los animales huyen de nosotros y un insecto me viene a molestar…se me paró como más de 10 veces…si las contaba. Otra vez, esperen…ahora son 2… ¿que acaso llama a sus amigas y juegan a molestar al sexy Emmett?

- ¡NO MOLESTEN! – les dije enojado. Esta vez se pararon en mi brazo – les estoy advirtiendo - el cachete – dejen de pararse en mi si no quieren ser puré de moscas – esta vez se pararon en mi nariz las 2 juntas – una vez mas y juro que no tendré piedad

- ¡¿Les hablas a las moscas?! – me dijo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras y yo ahuyentaba mis muy molestas "amigas"

- Es que me molesta y yo solo quiero ver el partido tranquilo

- ¿Pero les hablas? ¿Qué, te regalaron un nuevo don? – dijo aparentando una risa

- No pero es que-- - fui cortado por su última posada en mis labios – ¡oye! Eso no se toca solo Rose los puede tocar – se volvieron a posar – les advertí… - y las iba a aplastar con mi dedo pero comenzaron a volar hacia otro lado. Entonces las perseguí…yo pensaba que eran fáciles de atrapar pero se confundían cuando volaban y yo las seguía persiguiendo

- Y después a mi me dicen raro… - dijo Edward y yo me paré en seco

- Hay "Eddie" – se puso serio porque no le gustaba que lo llamen así - ahórrate tus comentarios o mejor ¿Por qué no te vas a llamar a tu querida novia Tanya?

- Cállate, ella no es mi novia – puso cara de asco – y no me vuelvas a llamar así porque yo también tengo un muy bonito apodo Emmy – dijo con voz de gay. Me puse molesto, aj Emmy que asco…

- Por lo menos yo no soy gay – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- ¿No tienes moscas que atrapar? – dijo antes de ir a sentarse en su piano

- ¡Cierto!

- Y nunca cambiaras… - susurró antes de comenzar a tocar

Las iba a atrapar estaban muy cerca…en 3, 2… pero una mano blanca las atrapó ante mi cara

- ¿Por qué las persigues? – dijo una voz cantarina…era la duende, perdón Alice

- Porque no tiene vida – gritó Edward desde su piano cuando paró de tocar

- Eddie ¿Quieres que llamé a Tanya por ti?

- No Emmy gracias

- ¿Se cambiaron de sexo o que? – pregunto Rose que estaba al costado de Alice

- No…solo Emmett

- Tanya…

- Emmy…

- Ya cállense los dos – dijo Alice y yo me callé – y siéntense – me senté en el piso…ella no dijo donde…

- Aww Emmy ¿Ahora quieres una galletita? – me dijo Edward llegando hasta mi altura como cuando le hablas a un niño y le das su recompensa

- ¡Si!

- Eres un idiota – dijo riéndose y Alice y Rose trataban de no reírse

- ¡Cállense todos y ahora ustedes siéntense! – pararon de reírse y se sentaron, en verdad estaba molesto…

- Haber Emmy - dijo Alice tratando de no escapar una risita – ¿Ahora que nos vas a decir?

- No se sólo quería decir "Siéntense"

- ¡Hombres! - Alice se quejó

- Pero Emmy no es hombre

- ¡Oye!

- Vamos Emmy no te olvides de la chica que confundiste…

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no sabía que era un transexual aparte se parecía mucho!

- Emmy, ella tenía las manos mas grandes que tu y era muy claro la pepa de adán que tenía

- ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?! – OH no, Rose se había molestado…**Nota mental: ¡Nunca fastidies a Eddie!**

- Era una apues-- - Edward no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir "era una apuesta" cuando vio a Rose molesta – Te apoyo Rose… ¡Cómo te atreviste Emmy! – se llevó una mano a la boca en forma de asombro…tramposo...

- P-pero er-era una ap-puesta-a – tartamudee

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritó Edward y Rose lo miró atentamente – yo le dije que no lo hiciera y el no me hizo caso…Rose de verdad trate de pararlo pero el es más fuerte que yo y… - hizo ademán de querer llorar - …ya no puedo seguir… - se tapo la cara con las manos – de verdad trate pero…

- ¡Suficiente! – no sabía que Jasper estaba acá… - Edward estas mintiendo – lo señaló y Eddie sonrió – Rose, era una apuesta pero "Emmy" en verdad no se dio cuenta que era transexual – si fuera humano me hubiera sonrojado – Alie diles de una vez por que vinimos y Emmett – escondió una sonrisa – cambia tu cara y tu estado que pareces a punto de orinarte en los pantalones – eso fue lo que tuvo que decir para que todos se echaran a reír. Me puse serio

Si se van a reír bien, pero de ahí no se estén quejando – los señalé a todos: Rosy y Alie estaban agarrándose sus barrigas; y Jazzy y Eddie no paraban de reírse. Si… ¡les puse apodos y que! – malditos doctores que hacen cirugías transexuales – murmuré. Pero la situación cambió de mal a peor porque Edward se calló de la silla en donde estaba sentado, Jazzy se tiró al piso y las mujeres estaban echadas en el sillón y no paraban de reírse.

En ese momento me pregunté que estarán haciendo las moscas… **"Eres un"** _"imbecil"_ **"Exacto"** ¿Por que? **"jajajaja todos se están riendo de ti y tu pensando en las moscas"** _"Cuando cambiara…"_ **"No te hagas ilusiones querida, nunca va a cambiar"** ¿Saben que? ¿Por qué no mejor se callan? _"Somos tus conciencias…tu nos puedes hacer callar"_ Entonces…Silencio en la sala que el burro va a hablar, el que habla primero burro será. *Después de 5 segundos* ¿Hola? **"¡JA! Burro"** _"Burro"_ Ay ya cállense **"OK, vámonos querida**" _"Ya veo que acá no somos bienvenidos…"_

- Ok…ya fue…suficiente, Emmett…perdó…nanos, no quisimos…reírnos de ti – dijo Alie riéndose. Pero nadie le hizo caso en ese momento se puso seria y paró de reírse – ¡He dicho suficiente! – todos se callaron – gracias – dijo con su voz cantarina

- Gracias Alie ya veo que alguien tiene compostura - le agradecí

- También me refería a ti también – me callé y me senté en el sillón con los demás – Bueno les quería informar que la semana que viene se acerca el cumpleaños de alguien muy especi --

- ¡Ayudo! – le dijo Eddie

- Cállate "Tanya" que Alie está hablando – le dije. Él se puso serio - ¿Ahora nadie se ríe? Está bien…después no se que --

- Cá-lla-te – me dijo Alie como cuando le hablas a un retardado - Edward yo se que ibas a ayudar así que tu trabajo va a ser tenerla ocupada, no puede venir a esta casa en toda la semana ¿ok? - Eddie asintió - aunque de repente le puedo inventar una excusa para que no sospeche...

- ¿Hablamos de Bella?

- Si Rose, ya va a cumplir… - hizo expresión de estar contando – los 100 años…ya pasó los 40 y no le hice nada así que para sus 100 le voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa aquí

- ¿Yo en qué participo?

- Emmett, tu y Jazz me van a ayudar a mover y poner los decorativos y todos los muebles para la fiesta y Rose, querida tu vas a ser mi mente maestra que me va a ayudar a elegir los decorativos – sonrió pero se quedó quieta y no se movió por unos segundos – 3, 2, 1 – contó e inmediatamente su celular sonó. Había tenido una visión. Abrió la tapa de su celular y contestó, pero me dí cuenta que Eddie había desaparecido y se escuchó un carro salir del garaje – Dime Bella…

_ - Alice de verdad me estoy aburriendo y quería saber si_

- Si ya sé que te estás aburriendo pero

_ - Puedo ir allá…_

- …No puedes venir por que nadie esta acá…

_ - Tú me hablaste de Emmett y Jazz ¿Edward?_

- Cazando…

_ - ¿Tu?_

- De compras con Rose…

_ - Entonces voy a ir a visitar a_—no pude escuchar más porque la mosca que perseguía se paró en mí y aproveche ese momento para aplastarla

- Eww que asco – dijo Rose al ver la mosca aplastada en mi cachete

_ - ¿Qué paso?_

- Nada, "Rosie" vio un vestido horrible, tú sabes…regresando al tema: ¿Si? – sonrió mas

_ - Si además hace tiempo que no lo saludo _

- Mándale saluditos de mi parte…Ok – y colgó

- ¿Edward? – pregunté porque salió disparado de acá

- Su trabajo ha comenzado…la distrae – me dijo Alie – ahora los preparativos han comenzado, ¡a trabajar!

**BellaPOV**

Ya estaba dispuesta a irme cuando escuché un carro estacionarse, miré por la ventana y era un volvo plateado. Ese carro era el de…

Pero todos mis pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron cuando vi que la puerta se abrió y de ella salio una cabellera desordenada de color cobrizo, seguida de unos ojos dorados en los cuales podrías contemplar sin cansarte, una nariz tan perfilada y perfecta que solo ves en los maniquíes y unos labios lo cuales cualquier actor o modelo morirían por tener o cualquier actriz – en este caso – quisieran besar. Era un completo Adonis

Pude – literalmente – vivir en cámara lenta cuando se acercaba a mi puerta se escucharon unos golpes pero yo no reaccionaba y después de… ¿2 minutos? La abrí.

Definitivamente si alguna vez me había imaginado su cara, tengo que admitir que no le hacía nada de justicia al mirarlo en persona

- Hola – me saludó con esa voz que en un instante podía hacer que te arrodilles ante él y lo alabes. Puso esa sonrisa que hace un tiempo había descubierto y me quedé tan encantada con ella que hasta le puse nombre: su sonrisa torcida

Demoré en encontrar mi voz – Hola – le dije y me hice a un costado para que pasara. Tenía puesto una camisa que se ajustaba a su perfecto y hermoso

- Bonita casa – dijo interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos

- ¿No estabas cazando con Emmett?

- Si, pero terminé antes que ellos y como me estaba aburriendo decidí hacerte compañía…Alice me comentó que ibas a visitar a alguien

- Si, un antiguo amigo de la familia

- Es…

- …vampiro

- Ah que bueno – nos quedamos mirando un tiempo más - mmm... ¿nos vamos?

- Claro – le dije – voy por mis llaves

- No seas ridícula, yo te llevo

- Gracias

- No hay de qué

Salimos de la casa y caminé hacia su carro. Iba a abrir la puerta pero el agarró la manija al mismo tiempo que yo y eso causó que nos rozáramos haciendo que por mi cuerpo pasara una pequeña descarga eléctrica

- Lo siento – se disculpo y acto seguido me abrió la puerta.

Le dio la vuelta al carro y abrió la suya, me pregunto hacía donde se debía dirigir y arrancó. Nos íbamos a Portland, no quedaba muy lejos pero tampoco cerca. Íbamos a tener que ir por la carretera, así que iba a ser corto. Ya había pasado media hora y seguro faltaría otra más pero nuestra suerte estuvo en nuestra contra

- Genial – susurré

- ¿Qué pasa? – señalé adelante

- Mira el cartel – decía "Lo sentimos, la pista está en reparación. Les agradecemos tomar un atajo"

- No te preocupes yo conozco un atajo, llegaremos más rápidos – dio la vuelta y se desvió de la fila de autos que se amontonaban. Estuvimos en un incómodo silencio - ¿Bella?

- ¿Si?

- Me estaba preguntando si…te gustaría…claro si no te incomoda contarme como fue que te convertiste en vampiro…

- Es una larga historia – le dije dándole la menor importancia

- Bueno… es un largo camino – bromeó. Di un suspiro y le conté toda le historia y no me demoré tanto en los detalles. Y justo cuando ya había acabado de contarle, al fondo pude ver una casa color melón con un jardín hermoso (igual que el mío y el de Esme pero debía admitir que el mío y de Esme estaba un poquito mejor…sin ofender pero…ya fue) Me baje del auto

- ¿De quién es la casa? – me preguntó Edward

- Ya veras

Nos dirigimos hacía la puerta y le hice el famoso silbido que nosotros (los Swan) teníamos con el, pero yo lo llamaba "el silbido"

- ¡Papa! – le grité después del silbido y desde afuera de la casa escuché unos pasos muy rápidos que bajaban a la primera planta

- ¿Tienes un papa? – me preguntó Edward demasiado sorprendido

- Shh ya veras – lo callé antes de que abrieran la puerta y tras ella aparecía el hombre que una vez le salvó la vida a mi madre. Ese pelo negro y esos ojos marrones los reconocería a donde fuera

- ¡Hija! – me abrazó fuerte…demasiado fuerte

- Este…Charlie ya se que soy vampiro pero tengo huesos – le dije, el se rió

- Lo siento – me soltó y se dio la vuelta hacia Edward - ¿otro novio? – bromeó…yo nunca había tenido novio así que…pero de tan sólo referirse a Edward como mi novio me sentí algo… ¿esperanzada? No se pero me sentí de una manera a la cual no se puede explicar con palabras… me reí nerviosa

- No – le pegué en el brazo de forma amistosa – 2 cosas: 1. Nunca he tenido novio y 2. No es mi novio, es que Renee y toda "su banda" – el nos llamaba así – nos mudamos a Forks y conocimos a Edward y su "familia" aquí.

- ¿Y desde cuando están aquí? – nos preguntó después de tenderle la mano a Edward

- Desde la semana pasada – le contesté mientras nos sentábamos

- Amor, ¿Quién es? – escuchamos una voz en las escaleras, volteamos y no era nada más ni nada menos que: Sue

- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡CHARLIE! ¡NO ME AVISASTE! – le rezondró y vino corriendo y en un parpadeo me estaba abrazando - ¡Bella! Te extrañe muchísimo – me soltó y abrazó a Edward de la misma manera - ¿y usted quien es, guapo? – le dijo después de soltarlo, le solo soltó una risita llena de vergüenza

- Edward – le respondió

- Bueno, yo soy Sue. La esposa de Charlie…creo que ya debes de saberlo

- Llegaron la semana pasada… - le comenzó a decir Charlie le contó lo mismo que yo le conté a él. Nos pasamos la tarde hablando entre risas y otras cosas. Cuando le pregunté a Charlie que es lo que hacía en Portland y no en Forks y me dijo que lo habían trasladado acá por unas semanas y después regresaría a Forks…claro, se mudaría ahí. Les dijimos que ya nos teníamos que ir

- No chicos, antes de que se vayan… ¿Almorzaron? – nos pregunto Sue toda alegre

- Sue…nosotros no comemos…

- Oh, Bella. Tu y tu ridiculez…me refiero a ir a cazar – me puse a pensar y hace 3 días que no iba a cazar…

- Ok vamos – dijo Edward

Salimos de la casa y Charlie nos guió hasta un bosque que había por ahí cerca. Nos adentramos en el.

- Bueno Bella, creo que esto ya se nos ha vuelto un ritual así que ya sabes las reglas del juego ¿no? – primero me confundí pero después lo capte…aunque Edward estaba todavía en la fase de confundido

- Edward, es un juego que los 3 tenemos. Nos separamos en equipos y competimos al cazar lo máximo que podemos en sólo 10 minutos. Las reglas son: en cada grupo solo debe haber 2 personas, deben cazar en el tiempo requerido y no puedes mentir acerca del número de animales. Por lo tanto tú serás equipo con Charlie y yo con Sue… ¿entendiste? – asintió

- Dicho esto, empecemos

Empezamos cazando pumas, cuervos, ciervos y uno que otros tigres. Cuando terminamos ellos cazaron 20 y nosotras le ganamos por 2. Después nos despedimos no sin antes prometerle a Charlie que vendríamos con Alice, Jasper y Edward y su familia.

Estábamos en el carro regresándonos a Forks y estaba un poco agotada

- ¿Bella? – me llamó de nuevo cuando tenía mi vista perdida en la carretera

- Dime

- ¿Te puedo volver a hacer otra pregunta?

- Lanza

- ¿En verdad Charlie es tu padre? – dijo con algo de asombro, curiosidad y confusión

Yo me comencé a reír – No, es que nos solemos decir así – no entendió – ya mira, te voy a contar la historia sobre como **(N.A. LAS QUE HACE TIEMPO ME PREGUNTABAN SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE RENEE ACA ESTA)** Renee se convirtió en vampiro:

- Todo empezó un día de invierno en Phoenix cuando Alice y yo teníamos 8 años…

_- Bella, Alice – nos llamó nuestra mami cuando entraba por la puerta de nuestro cuarto_

_- ¿Si mami? – le dijo Alice_

_- Tu padre y yo vamos a ir por leña ¿ok?... ¿Qué les parece si cuando regresemos preparamos un chocolate caliente?_

_- Siiiii – dijimos entusiasmadas_

_- Está bien, hasta luego - se despidió antes de darnos besitos en nuestra cabeza y salía del carro_

_Alice me hablaba sobre lo que le gustaría estudiar de grande hasta que nos quedamos dormidas._

_Despertamos después de 2 horas y me pareció extraño que Alice ya estaba despierta sentada en la cama con sus 2 manos alrededor de sus rodillas y miraba atentamente hacía la puerta. Yo me puse a su altura y me señalo la puerta, cuando yo me dispuse a hablar ella me tapó la boca y me susurró:_

_- Hay una señora abajo en la cocina desde hace unos minutos pero no es mami por que su carro no está en el garaje… ¿escuchas? – pude escuchar a una persona tarareando una… ¿nana?_

_- ¿y mami? - le pregunté y en ese momento apareció una señora por la puerta de nuestra habitación. Tenía el pelo oscuro y sus ojos eran dorados_

_- Ya despertaron – nos dijo con una sonrisa maternal en su cara y se acerco en un parpadeo de ojos y ya estaba sentada en el borde de nuestra cama – soy Sue, soy un vampiro_

_- Wow – dije y lo raro es que no me asustaba en nada – usted sabe donde esta nuestra mami – le pregunté _

_- por supuesto dulzuras – nos dijo al rozarnos el cachete con sus 2 manos…estaban heladas – pero en estos momentos no puede venir así que yo cuidaré de ustedes por él momento hasta que su mami llegue_

_- ¿Cómo sabremos que usted no miente y nos quiere hacer algo malo? – le preguntó Alie con desconfianza_

_- Por qué les contaré sobre mi existencia y además yo no como humanos… ¿mejor por que no tomamos una rica taza de chocolate caliente mientras conversamos? – se levantó mientras nos ofrecía su mano_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no miente? – me pregunto Alie_

_- Mira sus ojos, son puros y sinceros - le contesté mientras tomábamos la mano de Sue_

En ese momento ella nos habló sobre lo que eran los vampiros "vegetarianos" y que Renee no volvería por unos meses. Sue nos cuidó como si fuéramos sus hijas y Renee volvió a los 4 meses como un vampiro.

Nos contó que tuvieron un accidente de carro y se desviaron de la carretera haciendo que se adentraran en el bosque. Ahí un vampiro llamado James, mató a mi padre – puse cara de tristeza pero lo dejé pasar por que fue hace tiempo – y persiguió a mi mama y logró morderla. Pero gracias a Dios que Charlie apareció con Sue y mataron a James pero mi mama ya se estaba convirtiendo así que no pudieron hacer nada más. Así que he vivido con un vampiro desde los 8 años hasta ahora. Es por eso que me gusta llamar a Charlie como mi "padre"…bueno, nunca lo llamo así pero hay veces en las que hago eso y él simplemente le encanta

- Siento lo de Phil – me dijo cuando terminé mi relato

- No te preocupes, además fue hace tiempo y ya no me afecta tanto como antes

En ese momento ya estábamos al frente de la casa de los Cullen y nos sorprendimos al escuchar un pitido, voz de Alice por supuesto, desde dentro de la casa:

- ¡Emmett pedazo de idiota! ¿En qué pensabas? – Oh esto no es nada bueno…

* * *

**Bueno aca esta el capitulo completo, espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Bueno tengo algunos avisos:**

**1. Desde la semana pasada se me vino a la cabeza la idea de otro fic que se trataria de que (esto no es un summary): osea sobre que Bella, Alice y Rose tienen una banda muy conosida y Edward, Jasper y Emmett tienen otra igual de conosida, bueno y la cosa es que entre los managers deciden que esas 2 bandas hagan un tour por todo el país asi...pero Rose y Emmett; y Alice y Jasper ya son novios asi que la historia seria sobre juntar a Edward y Bella. Asi que yo queria pedirles a ustedes que me den nombres que le puedo poner a las 2 bandas pero necesito un nombre para la banda de las chica y otro para el de los chicos. Tambien en esa historia yo agregaria canciones pero esas canciones sonde otros musicos o bandas, y como que en este caso serian de ellos entienden? bueno aca esta lo que les queria contar y si quieren decirme algunas canciones para agregar , son biendenidad :)**

**2. perdon por la demora y por eso aca les dejo una adelando del siguiente capitulo:**

_Oh no, Emmett no se iba a salir de esta. Agarre su laptop, entre a facebook y en su muro puse: "Soy Emmett McCarty, hace un tiempo descubrí que soy gay aun asi cuando mi novia Rose esta buena pero soy gay, lastima :(. Amo a Hannah Montana, Miley Cirus, Demi Lovato y Selena Gomez ¡DIOS! esas chicas tienen una voz increible, me gustaria contactarlas para salir un dia de compras. Bueno, me despido, bye, bye besitos a todas!" Si definitivamente me iba a sacar la mierda pero él se lo busco...además le es muy conosido en facebook y dentro de 10 minutos ya tendra mas de 100 comentarios...ayy y todo gracias a la minuscula mente de Emmett quien solo el idiota pondria de clave: "Soy el dios del sexo" si claro..._

**jajajaja si digamos que Emmett tiene facebook, ya veran muy adelante porque se lo creo y las locuras que solo a el se le ocurrirían **

**Espero que les hayan gustado, cuidense ;)**

**P.S: no se olviden de los nombres si es que tienen alguno en mente y si me quieren decir canciones yo las tomaré en cuenta ;)**


	8. Decorativos, Un Emmy estúpido

**¡Quién dijo actualizacion!... ¡Yo!*vocecita del público* ¡Qué pena porque no hay!.... mentiraaa :D**

**Hooooooooooooooooooooola :)**

**Espero que esten felices por este nuevo capitulo. Perdonen por la tardanza es que el 1ero de Marzo comienzan mis clases y e estado ocupada forrando libros y viendo los utiles y todas esa cosas aburridad =S**

**Bueno no los hago esperar más y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**

* * *

Decorativos, Un Emmy estúpido y ¡¿Facebook?!**

**AlicePOV**

Hoy día era lunes y teníamos esta semana para preparar todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Bella. Estaba en la clase de Español y estaba demasiado aburrida… en verdad no entiendo porque nos hacen repetir "Hola, mi nombre es" si ya lo sabía de memoria.

Cambiando de tema, estaba un poco enojada con Emmett porque se creo un Facebook. Como que… ¿PORQUE MIERDA SE CREARÍA UN FACEBOOK? No lo entiendo pero no era por eso si no que en sus datos había puesto los de verdad. Puso su verdadera edad, que era un vampiro, bebía sangre de animales ¡hasta puso su verdadera historia sobre como lo convirtieron!

Recordaba muy bien ese momento…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba haciendo algunas llamadas telefónicas a empresas como Gucci y a la vez viendo páginas de moda. Esperen… ¿Qué es ese globito celeste que me aparece en un rincón? Dice _Tiene un correo electrónico de Facebook… _Yo no me había creado Fcaebook. Le di clic y apareció la foto de Emmett con sus datos:

_Sexo: Todo el tiempo…_

_Sexo, por favor: Ya dije…todo el tiempo_

_Señor…su sexo: agh masculino_

_Edad: 95_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1915 (no recuerdo el día exacto)_

_Ciudad: No se  
_

_Situación sentimental: Casado con la mujer más sexy en el mundo_

_Te interesan: Los humanos pero no podré comer uno nunca_

_Busco: Animales_

_Odias: Perros que huelen a mierda_

_Hobbies: Molestar a los que me rodean en especial Bella  
_

_Religión: Cual seré....  
_

_Comida favorita: ¡soy vampiro!_

_Comida más odiada: ¡Ya dije que soy vampiro!_

_Apariencia: Soy sexy_

Tenía un montón de publicaciones como "¿Quieres salir con migo?" "El viernes a las 12 en mi casa…espero que traigas protección" "De hecho eres vampiro" "¡Los perros no huelen a mierda!" "Ajj eres un viejo pervertido… ¿Por qué me agregaste?"

- Señorita… ¿Está ahí? – me preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Si… ¿Podemos conversar más tarde, por favor? – le dije antes de colgar.

Subí las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Em. Pero detrás de la puerta se escucharon voces

- Uy Emmy tu si sabes muy bien - Rose

- Rose, por favor. Estamos trabajando acá - Jazz

- Es que me excita ver esto - Rose

- Ya se nena pero déjanos hacer nuestra magia - Emmett

¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?! Entré a la habitación y vi una imagen muy rara. Rose me vio y me sonrió

- Alie sabías que es un poco excitante verlos hacer esto… - que par de idiotas…

- Dejen de jugar sus putos video juegos y pónganse a trabajar ¡Los mandé a hacer la lista de invitados mientras que yo veía que iba a usar y se ponen a hacer esto!

- Es que recordé que me regalaron un juego nuevo y lo queríamos probar…

- Emmett me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto? – le dije levantando la laptop y enseñándole su página de Face

- Ahh es muy fácil, se llama laptop. Es igual que una computadora pero es portátil y más fácil... – el imbécil no captaba ni una. Todos se echaron a reír por su estupidez

- No me refiero a eso – le dije molesta entre dientes

- Ahh entonces es mi cuenta de Facebook

- ¡Emmett pedazo de idiota! ¿En qué pensabas? – le dije y le di un manotazo en su frente

- Es que me encontraba muy aburrido y siempre quise tener uno – dijo con cara de corderito abandonado…Oh no, esa cara era mía y solo mía. Nadie me la iba a quitar

- Esa es mi cara – me quejé haciendo un puchero

- Bueno pues… ¡Ya no!

- ¿Quieres quitarme mi cara de enojada? – lo rete

- No, gracias – dijo y cambió su expresión

- Quiero que borres tu cuenta y me ayuden con la lista de invitados

- ¿Invitados? – Bella…

Miré a Edward…Lo iba a matar…que rima con invitados…invitados…

- Dijo invadidos - ¿en serio, Edward? ¿invadidos? Hasta Bella mentía mejor que él. La cara de Bella era pura confusión

- Tarea de Español para el lunes – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente – sobre países invadidos en

- 1990 – me ayudó Edward

- No sabía…

- Duh Bells es Español la clase más divertida de todas y Alice siempre escucha atentamente porque la ama – idiota Emmett, yo aborrezco Español

- No ella lo odia…

- Claro que no, ¿No crees que es divertido ver al profesor hacernos repetir "Hola" a cada rato? - dije

- Ok…

Todos nos relajamos…Nos salvamos…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El timbre sonó y Bella se volteó hacía mi con confusión… ¿Puta esta chica era pura confusión, no?

- El profesor no pidió la tarea…

- Es que…um…e-el dijo que

- Se la entregáramos en su oficina en el – siempre Edward me ayudaría

- Receso – y Jazz

- Bueno, que extraño… ¿Nos vamos a entregar la tarea? – preguntó Bella

- ¿Por qué no mejor le damos las invitaciones digo tarea a Alie y Rose para que se la den al profesor? – preguntó Edward a Bella pero la pregunta iba dirigida a mí…era más que obvio…

- Si denos las tareas – les dijo Rose

Bella me entregó un papel blanco con muchos nombres… ¿en verdad existía eso? Pero los demás no la habían hecho porque no era verdad. Entonces le dije a Edward

_Arranca 5 hojas de tu cuaderno y entrégamelas_

El inmediatamente sacó su cuaderno y arrancó 5 hojas y nos las dio. Por suerte Bella no se dio cuenta así que ellos se fueron y cuando no los pudimos ver arrugue el papel y los boté en el cubo de basura

- Hay que apurarnos – le dije a Rose

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a los casilleros. Ahí estaban las perras: Jessica, Victoria y Lauren. Pero ese tal Mike se nos cruzó y le toqué el hombro

- Dime preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa de estúpido

- No te hagas ilusiones Newton. Toma – le entregué la invitación

- Ya sabía que no se iba a resistir a mis encantos – dijo con orgullo

- En verdad le das asco y nos das pena pero te invitamos porque queremos invitar a la gente del instituto – le dijo Rose y nos dirigimos a los demás

Le entregamos invitaciones a Tyler, Eric y a otras más pero lo difícil fue con Jessica y toda su manada de plásticas que por el cariño y amor que les tenemos, las llamamos como perras, putas, arpías y muchas cosas más. Legamos a su lado y Rose le bromeó

- Oye plástica – dijo Rose y la muy imbécil de Jessica se volteó. Me reí y Jessica cambió su expresión por una molesta

- ¿Qué quieres Hale? – le dijo… ¿en verdad piensa meterse con nosotras?

- Nada pero que delgada estas… - le dije alagándola y ella sonrió con orgullo – así que… ¿vomitando más o comiendo menos? – le seguí la corriente a Rose

- Definitivamente vomitando más – dijo la hueca de Lauren

- Cállate – le dijo a Lauren y se volteó a nosotras - ¿Qué quieren?

- Oh nada sólo pasábamos por acá y queríamos saber si les interesarían asistir a la fiesta sorpresa de Bella… - le dijo Rose como dándole la menor importancia al asunto. La cara de Jessica primero fue de ilusión pero después la cambió escondiendo su interés

- No me interesa

- Bueno entonces tú no irás… Lauren, Victoria – las llamó – ustedes van – y les entregó la invitación

- ¿Sorpresa? – dijeron felices – Genial – y se chocaron las palmas

- ¿Y quién dice que me gustaría ir? – dijo Jessica

- Porque sería un privilegio y un honor ir a una de nuestras divertidas fiestas y se que te mueres desde hace tiempo por ir a una especialmente de los Cullen – la retó Rose

- ¿y quién dice que me muero por ir a la fiesta sorpresa de Bella? – escupió su nombre como si hablara de un demonio o algo repugnante

- No hables así de mi hermana – le dije mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Rose me agarró del brazo deteniéndome pero me zafé

- ¿y qué si no? - la jalé del pelo y ella gimió de dolor

- Pues te la verás conmigo y todos los Cullen…no querrás vernos molestas a nosotras, no te gustaría meterte con – _vampiros_ – un Cullen

- Y créeme si nos arruinas el plan – Rose enterró sus uñas en su brazo…claro que lo hacíamos lo más suave posible por eso es que la niña gritaba mucho – no nos querrás ver molestas así que confórmate con la invitación – le dijo por último y nos fuimos antes de tirar la invitación a sus pies y ver como la recogía.

Siguiente parada, Ben Chiney y Angela Weber.

- Ángela…Necesitamos que nos hagan un favor – les dije en tono de suplica

- Si díganme ¿que pasa?

- El viernes es el cumpleaños de Bella y le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa pero hay un problema – le comencé a decir

- Es que Bella puede llegar a sospechar y queremos pedirte si podríamos hacerle creer a ella que la fiesta es para ti – completo Rose

- Es un poco raro pero acepto – dijo Ángela

- Gracias…acá están las invitaciones y si necesitamos tu ayuda en algo, te avisamos – le dije y les entregué las invitaciones

Misión cumplida. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y tuve una visión

_¿Y qué harán el viernes? – Bella_

_Vamos a tu fiesta – Em_

_¡¿QUÉ?! – Bella estaba molesta_

_¿Alice no te dijo?... - Em_

_Claro que no… ¿Qué te has fumado? – Edward_

_Pero es su fiesta sorpresa – Em_

_¡Imbecil! – Jazz_

La visión terminó.

- ¿Qué paso? – me dijo Rose

- El idiota e tu marido le dirá a Bella nuestro plan si es que no nos apuramos – caminamos rápido y apenas ingresábamos oí a Emmett y a Bella

_ - ¡¿QUÉ?! – _dijo Bella y se paró de la mesa molesta y eso hizo que todos se callaran y se haga un silencio

_ - ¿Alice no te dijo?..._

Tenía que hacer algo así que no me quedó mas remedio:

- ¡EMMETT BESTIA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – le grité desde la entrada de la cafetería y todos seguían callados. No me importó y avancé hasta la mesa molesta - ¡¿Te cuento algo y no lo puedes guardar?! – todos nos miraban y Jazz y Edward tenían una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Todos seguían callados entonces me volteé y dije - ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?! ¡¿AH?! – en verdad estaba molesta así que Rose me sentó y les dijo:

- Perdónenla…esta un poco alterada últimamente. Sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo – dijo con una risita nerviosa

Todos le hicieron casó y la cafetería se volvió a sumir en ruido. Todos miraban a Emmett con cara asesina y en ese momento me puse a pensar _si las miradas matasen…_

- Explíquenme que pasa – dijo Bella molesta

- Como Emmett… - comencé a decir

- Ese es mi nombre

- …es una bestia – continuó Edward

- Si… ¡oye!

- Escuchó mal y en verdad el cumpleaños - Rose

- Es de Ángela – yo

- Se va a realizar el viernes en nuestra casa – Jazz

- Porque es fiesta sorpresa – yo

- Ahh…la próxima vez no confién en Emmy – recomendó Bella

- No se hace falta decirlo… - digimos todos

Nos salvamos por segunda vez pero no habrá una tercera

Espero…

* * *

.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté

- A conseguir comida…Duh

- ¿Y se puede saber porque te diriges al bosque, Em?

- ¿Sangre?

- Tienes suerte de que te ame…imbécil, los humanos no comen o toman sangre… - le dijo Rose

- Ahh…cierto

- Alice…

- Ok. Emmett no participaras en nada ¿ok? – le dije

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué? - puso su cara de corderito perdido pero esta era mi cara…

- Porque eres muy inteligente… - le dije con voz infantil - ¿Por qué mas va a ser? Pues porque 1. Te decimos la fiesta sorpresa y tú eres el primero en soltar la primero babosada que se te viene a la mente y 2. Porque no queremos tener más imprevistos

- Por favor confíen en mí…hago lo que sea pero denme una última oportunidad… - me rogó. Lo pensé bien y acepté

- Está bien pero

- Si sale algo mal tu lo repararas o arreglaras ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias bebe – le dio un beso a Rose – y Alie – me abrazó. Se estaba yendo cuando lo llamé

- ¿Emmett? - se volteó - ¿No te olvidas de algo? – lo pensó bien y agarró sus llaves. Suspiré – la lista… - me sonrió, la tomó y esta vez se fue

Cuando no hubo rastro de Em, subí a mi habitación y agarré una peluca rubia y otra roja con unos lentes de contacto y algo de maquillaje. Bajé a la primera planta

- Bella – la llamé

- Dime – apareció de la nada

- Siéntate – le señalé una de las sillas de la cocina. Se sentó. – me vas a hacer un favor. – asintió – quiero que vigiles a Emmett mientras que él compra los ingredientes para la fiesta de Ángela…Ahora quédate quieta

- Agarré el maquillaje y le apliqué polvo en las mejillas para que estuvieran coloradas y le puse un toque de lipstick rosado en sus labios. Le coloqué la peluca roja pero no le quedaba entonces le coloqué la rubia y estaba mejor…a decir verdad el rubio le quedaba lindo. Le tendí los lentes y se los puso

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Toma la lista y compra exactamente lo que sale ahí. Le di una igual a Emmett pero creo que con su brillante mente no lo haga tan bien. Ahora…debes mantener tu personaje…una completa extraña ¿ok?

- ¿La tengo que seguir a pie de la letra? – se refería a la lista.

- Si …ahora vete – le dije y desapareció

Me dirigí a la habitación de Jasper.

- Jazz – lo llamé – necesito que me hagas un favorcito

- En lo que quieras – me sonrió

- Entra al Facebook de Emmett y pon cualquier cosa estúpida…me las va a pagar por haber utilizado uno de mis vestidos favoritos como trapo

Otro flashback… **"ya me estas cansando con tus flashbacks…" **ay ya esta bien, ya no mas… ¡dios! que humor de la gente de hoy en día…

**JasperPOV**

Obedecí a mi esposa y agarré mi laptop y puse el Facebook de Emmett pero pedían contraseña. Entonces comencé a probar con algunas:

CONTRASEÑA: Emmett

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Emmett Cullen

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Emmett McCarthy

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Emmett McCarthy Cullen

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Rose es sexy

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Soy sexy

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Estoy casado con la mujer más sexy

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Emmy es sexy

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: Soy idiota

Sonreí ante la contraseña que puse y estaba cargando para revisar si era la correcta y juro que si así era me iba a burlar por el resto de la eternidad. Pero para mi mala suerte así no fue

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

Eso no puede ser posible…_Piensa, Jasper, Piensa… ¿Qué es lo único que Emmett diría? O ¿Qué es en lo que siempre Emmett piensa?…_Bueno eso era fácil, hasta un borracho desconocido conocería la respuesta

CONTRASEÑA: Sexo

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

CONTRASEÑA: El sexo con Rose es buenazo

Lo sentimos pero es la contraseña equivocada

No le encontraba sentido_… ¡Ya sé!_

CONTRASEÑA: Soy el dios del sexo

¡Bienvenido, Emmett!

¡¿En serio?! Emmett estaba muy mal de la cabeza bueno de di clic al botón que decía "Perfil" y en su muro puse: "Soy Emmett McCarthy, hace un tiempo descubrí que soy gay aun así cuando mi novia Rose esta buena pero soy gay, lastima :(. Amo a Hannah Montana, Miley Cirus, Demi Lovato y Selena Gomez ¡DIOS! esas chicas tienen una voz increíble, me gustaría contactarlas para salir un día de compras. Bueno, me despido, bye, bye ¡besitos a todas!" Si definitivamente me iba a sacar la mierda pero él se lo busco...además le es muy conocido en Facebook y dentro de 10 minutos ya tendrá mas de 100 comentarios...ayy y todo gracias a la minúscula mente de Emmett quien solo el idiota pondría de clave: "Soy el dios del sexo" si claro...

**BellaPOV**

Fue fácil perseguir a Em así que acá estoy afuera del centro comercial viendo como Em se desliza por las pertas corredizas. Me bajé del auto después de verme en el espejo y debo de admitir que el rubio me va muy bien.

Me deslicé por las puertas y traté de seguir su olor y estaba en la sección de galletitas pero las miraba sin apartar su mirada de ellas. Pasé detrás de él disimuladamente pero como ya era de costumbre boté algunas galletitas que estaban a mi costado. El se volteó y me ayudó a recogerlas:

- La ayudo – dijo recogiendo – tome – me las entregó y me analizó por un rato y dijo - ¿Rose? - ¿Perdón? ¿Rosalie Hale? ¿Me parecía a ella? Lo miré extrañada y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando pero me detuvo

- ¡Señor, por favor! – fue lo único que pude decir – Suélteme – le dije pero siempre siguiendo mi papel y haciendo una voz diferente me soltó y cuando me iba caminando susurró "Todas las viejas arrugadas son iguales…exageran" claro, un humano no lo habría escuchado pero yo sí. Me dirigí a él - Perdón, pero ¡¿le parezco una maldita vieja arrugada?! – como se atrevía a decirme vieja y él se sorprendió porque lo escuché

- Lo siento – dijo y se fue caminando a la siguiente sección

En verdad estaba molesta…yo vieja...si claro y Edward no me gusta…Un momento. ¿Yo dije eso? ¿No me gusta? Osea que Edward me gustaba. Bueno se podría admitir que el si era guapo pero que me gustaba...

_Debes estar alucinando…_

Seguí caminando y leí la lista de Alice: Galletitas de mantequilla era el título de la receta y salían todos los ingredientes

Seguí las instrucciones y cuando ya tuve todo listo decidí seguir con la segunda y última lista de Alice que el título era Torta Tres Leches

Busqué todo lo que decía pero no me volví a cruzar con Emmett…eso fue lo raro. Me decidí ir a caja a pagar todo y Emmett ya estaba ahí pagando entonces eché un ojo en su compra. Me sorprendí lo idiota que podría llegar a ser un vampiro ¡HABÍA COMPRADO GALLETAS ESAS QUE TE VIENEN EN UNA BOLSA Y MANTEQULLA! ¡ACASO IBA A UNTARLE MANTEQUILLA ENCIMA DE LAS GALLETAS!

- Señorita ¿Va a pagar? – la voz del cajero me sacó de mis cavilaciones ¡Era Seth! - ¿Bella? – preguntó extrañado. ¿En verdad se me reconocía con una peluca, lentes de contacto y para colmo lentes?

- Shh no hables tan alto – le susurré temiendo que Em pudiera escuchar - ¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy remplazando a Nessie es que se enfermó – me respondió - ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?

- Estoy en una "misión" – le dije alzando los dedos e interpretando las comillas - ¿Ves a ese tipo grande como gorila allá atrás? – asintió – lo tengo que vigilar es que es muy idiota…

- ¿Un vampiro? – me preguntó

- Si ya bueno me tengo que apurar, Seth – le dije y terminó de pasar las cosas. Le entregué un billete de 100 – Quédate TÚ con el vuelto ¿ok?

- Gracias – me sonrió y cuando ya me iba me dijo – Adiós, suerte con el idiota

Le devolví la sonrisa y antes de salir del la tienda sentí a alguien detrás. Volteé y era Emmett que mi estaba mirando a mí y a la bolsa de compras.

- ¡No me mires porque soy una maldita vieja arrugada y te puedo contagiar arrugas! – le dije y en verdad estaba molesta… ¡¿yo vieja?!

Se sorprendió y levantó sus manos como diciendo "yo no dije nada…". Se fue caminando hasta su Jeep pero se detuvo al ver mi carro y dijo

- ¿Bella? – se quedó pensando un poco más - ¡Nah! – dijo dándole la menor importancia

Esperé a que guardara todas las compras en su camioneta y que se vaya para que yo guardara las mías.

Emmett se las verá conmigo…

**EmmettPOV**

Tenía que demostrarles a Alice y Rose de que yo no era idiota. Sólo miren la buena compra que hice: en el papel decía galletas de mantequilla y eso compre, una bolsa de galletitas, las cuales sus formas eran raras….venían de dinosaurios y otros animales, y compré mantequilla. Pero en la otra hoja decía Torta Tres Leches y eso compré: 3 tarros de leche. Ya sé soy demasiado inteligente pero en la tienda había una vieja…bueno no se si era una vieja o una señora y tenía el pelo rubio y la confundí con Rose y de ahí me comenzó a gritar de que era una arrugada o maldita vieja ¡YO QUE SE! Solo recuerdo gritos y eso.

**Rosalie****POV**

Escuché el carro estacionarse y bajé las escaleras al ver a Emmett yendo a la cocina.

- ¿Trajiste los ingredientes? – le pregunté revisando las bolsas

- Si…soy demasiado inteligente – sonrió orgulloso

Cuando estaba a punto de echarle un vistazo a las compras, las bolsas fueron arrebatadas por la mano de Alice.

- Rose – me llamó - ¿Tu lo matas o yo? Decide - ¿De qué habla? – mira lo que compro – dijo molesta.

Agarré las bolsas y las vi pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchamos el auto estacionarse y a alguien abrir la puerta violentamente dejando escapar un grito muy enojado

- ¡EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT! – si, era Bella

Todos salimos de la cocina, incluyendo Jasper, y nos fuimos a la sala para ver a una muy enojada Bella. Aunque tenía el pelo rubio y lentes de contacto ¿verdes? Bueno tenía que admitir que el rubio y los ojos verdes le iban pero…sólo faltaba que le saliera humo por la cabeza.

Emmett se sorprendió y dijo:

- ¿Tu? ¿Me persigues o que? ¿Quién eres? - ¡POR DIOS! ¡HASTA UNA PERSONA DOWN SABRÍA QUE ES BELLA!

- CALLATE – le gritó y avanzó hacia Emmett con rabia en los ojos - ¡¿MALDITA VIEJA ARRUGADA, NO?! – se quitó la peluca y los lentes de contacto - ¡SOY BELLA BESTIA!

Bella le lanzó un paquete de harina y quedó todo blanco. Alice no perdió la oportunidad y agarró una cámara tomando fotos mientras Bella se abalanzaba sobre Emmett y comenzó a pegarle mientras él corría por todos lados diciendo _"Perdón", "Por favor", "ahí no", "¡Eso dolió!", "Mi cosita". _Cuando dijo la última frase, el se agarraba su "cosa" por el suelo y Jasper se reía descontroladamente y Alice tomaba fotos desde todos los ángulos. Ahí llegó Eddy sorprendido por la escena que veía.

**EdwardPOV**

Escuché gritos desde afuera de mi casa _No se puede cazar tranquilo hoy en día…_

Avancé hasta la puerta y la abrí

Ahí se encontraba la escena más rara de todos los tiempos: Jasper se reía descontroladamente por el piso mientras pensaba _"Buena idea Alice"_, entonces vi a Alice tomando fotos a un bulto pensando _"Esto pasará a la historia, ¡una mujer le pegó!"_…esperen, ¿Quién le pegó a quién? Ese bulto era Bella pegándole a Emmett cubierto por harina y pensó _"Mi cosita"_ y se agarró su parte baja "_Rose, deberías ayudarme"_ miré a Rose y trataba de ocultar una risa.

Que rara familia...Oh esperen, esa es mi familia ¡GENIAL!

Bella, Jasper, Alice y Renee se habían mudado con nosotros y se había vuelto una "familia" con 2 mamas...ya se es raro.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?! – dije sorprendido y sin darme cuenta, Emmett me tiró una bolsa de harina en la cara. Escupí lo que me había entrado a la boca - ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – le dije

Agarré la bolsa de huevos y se la tiré a él pero le salpicó a Bella que estaba encima de él. Ella me miró y me tiró una lata de leche que con la fuerza se reventó en mi cara. En eso sentí que me tiraron algo pegajoso… mantequilla, volteé y era Rose con una sonrisa _"Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto"_

- Y yo de esto – le dije mientras le tiraba otra lata de leche

Y así se pasó nuestra tarde entre comidas que volaban en el aire para que aterrizaran en la cara o el cuerpo de otro.

**BellaPOV**

Me envolví con una toalla mientras salía de la ducha. La ducha me había resultado relajante porque me quité toda la comida de hace media hora. _Debería hacer eso más seguido _pensé mientras me ponía mi ropa interior pero de la nada apareció un flash. Me volteé y miré un borrón desaparecer por mi puerta.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi que Edward, Alice, Rose y Jasper también. Todos estaban vestidos y con el pelo mojado seguro por la ducha pero todos mis pensamientos lógicos se fueron cuando vi el torso desnudo de Edward. _Qué cuerpo…_ pensé. Surte que alguien habló porque así pude regresar a la realidad:

- Emmett – dijo Alice – te juro que si fuiste tu el que me tomó una foto desnuda, nunca más volverás a ver a tu "amiguito" – articuló lentamente

- Bueno, entonces mi amiguito y yo te esperamos acá – escuchamos la voz de Emmett abajo y todos bajamos apresuradamente.

Ahí estaba él detrás de una mesa donde había un montón de comida y atrás de esa mesa estaba la cámara. Em tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su cara y dijo:

- Si quieres que borre esas 5 imágenes para que no sean colgadas en Facebook – y dale con su bendito Facebook – ¡tendrán que pasar por esto…! – dijo agarrando un huevo de la mesa

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! – gritamos todos al ver que se preparaba para hacer su primer ataque

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**Acepto felicitaciones, alagos, criticas, insultos...todo menos lo ñultimo :)**

**Nos vemos,**

**. Majo 1309**


	9. Las Sorpresas Llueven I PARTE

HOLAAA

VOLVII...PORFAVORR LEAN MAS ABAJO PERO DISFRUTENEL CAPITULOO POR FAVOR :) LAS AMO Y PERDON

**

* * *

Las sorpresas llueven**

**AlicePOV**

- Um…no se…ahí, si ahí está perfecto – les dije a los chicos

- Alice, ¿podrías dejar de dar pequeños saltitos? – se quejó Emmett – tu estas dando saltos mientras que yo muevo esto de un lado a otro

Estábamos haciendo los arreglos de última hora para la fiesta sorpresa y Emmett me estaba ayudando con Jazz a mover un mueble para que no estorbe. Rose estaba en el garaje, creo que arreglando su carro yo que se…ella me iba ayudar a poner la luces cuando llegaran.

Me quedé mirando el lugar donde lo habían dejado y comencé a calcular el espacio…_No ese lugar no_.

- ¿Contenta? – me dijo mi esposo

- En realidad no – le respondí frunciendo el ceño – creo que más a la derecha sería mejor… ¿Tu qué crees Em?

- ¿En verdad quieres que te responda? – me preguntó con un tono de amargura en su voz – Nos tienes moviendo el bendito mueble por más de 2 horas seguidas y ¿tú quieres que te responda…?

- Si, un poco más a la derecha – le dije ignorando su comentario

Lo movieron más a la derecha, lo dejaron y me quedaron mirando…_No un poco más_…

- Mas a la izquierda, por favor – les pedí

- Alice, esa era la posición anterior – dijo Emmett entre dientes

- Cierto – comencé a razonar

Analicé el espacio…_no mejor no._

- ¿Saben que… - les comencé a preguntar

- No Alice no se… Nos harías el honor de…

- Emmett deberías dejar de quejarte. No la alargues mas para poder irnos, por favor – le rogó Jazz

- ¡Ya no importa, bótenlo! – exclame

Después de todo iba a seguir siendo un estrobo porque las personas iban a bailar e iban a requerir espacio…además Emmett ya me harto con su humor de perros.

- ¿En serio?... ¿2 horas seguidas para que lo bote?

- Si, Emmett ya te libraste del diablo – le dije con sarcasmo – ahora bótalo y ahórrate tus comentarios – le dije molesta y me dirigí al garaje

Como si hubieran sufrido un ataque terrorístico… ¡Que no exageren!

Entre al garaje y ahí estaba Rose debajo de su BMW con algunas herramientas a su costado. Me fui donde mi preciado auto y me senté en el capot.

Después de 5 minutos ella no dijo nada. Carraspee. Nada

- ¿No me vas a preguntar como estoy? – susurre

- Claro, ¿Qué pasó Alice? – preguntó mientras cogía otra herramienta

- ¡Lo que pasa es que tu marido se queja como si hubiera sufrido la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

Me miró levantando una ceja - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

- Sólo los mandé a mover unos muebles y de ahí se quejó como una niña a la que se le rompe la uña. Tu sabes que la perfección es lo mío y si no lo hago bien, todo me va a salir mal – dije apresuradamente

- ¿Cuántas horas? – me interrumpió

Bufé – Dos horas seguidas – dije mirando a otro lado haciéndome la distraída

- ¡Alice! Eso es mucho – me rezondró

- No ayudas – me crucé de brazos

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – me interrogó

- Sólo ayudarme

- Está bien, los hombres se quejan mucho – dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo – ahora, me pasas esa… - me dijo señalando una ¿tuerca? Que será… La cosa era que no me prestaba atención

Se la pasé, me levante y le dije con sarcasmo – Fue muy productivo hablar con tigo Rose

- No te molestes, enana

- Ya no importa… - decidí dejar el tema de lado y cambiarlo - ¿Las luces ya llegaron?

- Hace más de 2 horas

- ¡Y NO ME AVISASTE!

- Pensé que ya sabías

- …y después quieres que no me moleste – le dije – Ya bueno, ¿donde están?

Señaló unas cajas que estaban en una esquina del garaje. Las destapé y ahí había varias.

De repente me acordé que debía llamar a Bella. La pobre la mandé al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas. Entonces debo idear mi plan maestro.

- Rose, voy a llamar a Bella y después me ayudas a terminar de escoger la música ¿ok?

- Está bien – me dijo y se fue a la sala a buscar no se qué…

Me dirigí al teléfono.

- Rose, tu cubierta de grasa no es muy buena idea cuando yo estoy cerca – dijo Em con tono meloso

- Ni en tus más remotos sueños, Emmett McCarthy, tengo que terminar de arreglar todo….

Me reí por dentro. Pobre Emmett pero ya le vendrá su hora más tarde.

Marqué el celular de Bella y hable con ella. En ese momento me quedé mirando fijamente hacía la esquina donde habían estado acomodando el mueble._ Tal vez…si mejor…_

Me despedí de ella y mientras colgaba el teléfono, dije:

- ¡Chicos! – grité - ¿Dónde está el mueble?

**BellaPOV**

Di la vuelta a la curva con el carro. Al fin me regresaba a mi casa.

No sé qué le habrá entrado a la cabeza a Alice que me mandó a comprar medias. ¿Por qué quiere medias? No lo sé pero me sentía muy cansada de estar caminando de un lugar a otro y peor acá que estoy atracada en un transito atroz.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamiento que de repente apareció un carro delante de mí y si no hubiera sido porque frené, habría tenido un accidente de tránsito. Mi celular que estaba en el asiento del costado salió volando y cayó al piso. A mi costado escuché risitas, voltee y eran 3 chicas en su carro convertible, no tan caro como el mío (no quiero presumir) y hablaron entre ellas diciendo _"Que idiota"_ y otras cosas más.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté a la chica que conducía y solté un gruñido

Tal parece que la asuste un "poco" porque cuando tocó la luz verde, esta salio manejando al instante.

Sentí que algo vibró, era mi celular y estoy más que segura que es Alice que quería sus medias rápido. Me agaché hacía el piso del auto para agarrarlo ganándome bosinasos de los furiosos conductores. Revisé la llamada _"Hablando de la Reina de Roma"_ pensé:

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Necesito que me hagas un último favor – me decía la voz suplicante de Alice – Quiero que vuelvas al centro comercial y recojas tu vestido para esta noche. Pero no regreses a la casa, adentro del centro comercial hay una peluquería…es la única. Ahí buscas a la señorita Diana y ella te va arreglar.

Espere a que diga algo más o se despida pero no hablo

- ¿Alice? – le pregunté -¿Sigues ahí?

- … Adiós Bella – se despidió y a lo lejos pude escuchar que decía: "¡Chicos! ¿Dónde está el mueble?"

Me quedé atontada por la rapidez en la que habló. Trate de procesar bien la información:

Alice, compras, vestido, peluquería… ¿mueble?

Tramaba algo. Lo presentía desde hace tiempo desde que me informaron sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Ángela.

Alice nunca me dejaba ir de compras sola sin supervisión que no sean Rose o ella pero esta vez me mando a comprar medias…y eso que hasta ella dice que tengo que comprar las medias que están de moda...

Aun así, ellos saben que no me gustan las sorpresas así que tenía que confiar en ellos.

Pero lo que no me gusto es que no me dejaron participar en ¡nada!

Solo me dijeron que siguiera al imbécil de Emmett en el supermercado, lo cual después resultó en acabar en una guerra de comida, 5 fotos de cada uno desnudos y un video de Emmett en vestido de princesa donde decía: "Me llamo Emmy. Soy la Bella Durmiente y bailaré para ustedes" y después bailo cantando la canción con voz de gay pero lo peor de fue que todo vaya a parar en el Facebook y más de 1000 personas pusieron la opción "Me gusta". Aunque no estábamos exactamente desnudos, solo estaban tapados nuestras partes intimas y las fotos de Rose, Alice y mías fueron las que tuvieron mayor número de votos.

Y todo se resume en que nunca retes a Emmett aunque a veces puedes ganar la batalla.

**EdwardPOV**

Lugar: el centro comercial

Personas: Bella y yo

Misión: entretenerla hasta las 7

- Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo servir en algo? - la recepcionista de la peluquería nos recibió amablemente aunque a mi me recibió mas que amable…_malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos_ me repetí mentalmente

- Si, buscamos a la señorita Diana – le dijo Bella

- Ok, esperen un momento

Después de 5 minutos apareció una chica que probablemente estaba en sus 30 de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Debía admitir que era bonita pero no es mi tipo.

La chica se acercó a nosotros, me inspeccionó a mí y luego a Bella

- Hola, soy Diana y ustedes son… - dijo mirándonos

- Soy Bella y el es Edward

- Bella, Bella… - comenzó a hablar consigo misma como si estuviera recordando. Después de unos segundos dijo – eres hermana de Alice ¿cierto?

- Si

- Y el es tu… ¿novio? – preguntó con curiosidad

La pregunta me llegó de repente. Novio…nunca había considerado eso…en ese caso, no estaría nada mal ¿cierto? Yo la consideraba como una amiga muy querida de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado de sus labios, la cual me agrada su compañía, la cual te llevas muy bien con ella, la cual haces todo lo posible por verla sonreír, la cual… _besaste en el bosque aquel día_ me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Bella tardó en contestar

- No…es un amigo

- En ese caso…hola me llamo Diana – me sonrió abiertamente pero no era de esas sonrisas seductoras que siempre recibía de la chicas descerebradas. Después se hecho a reír – Perdón, solo estoy jugando contigo. En verdad soy lesbiana

Bella la quedó mirando con miedo y Diana se dio cuenta. Le puso ambas manos en sus hombros

- Tranquila Bells desafortunadamente no eres mi tipo – le dijo con total honestidad – pero si hablamos de tu hermana…bueno tenemos muchas cosas en común y me preguntaba… ¿Me darías su número?

Bella sonrió malvadamente

- Claro, a Alice le encantaría.

- Ok, ahora para no desviarnos del tema, ¿Comenzamos? – bella asintió

- Síganme

La seguimos hasta otra parte de la peluquería que era un poco mas reservada que la principal. Nos indicó que esperásemos un rato y después vino con esas bolsas largas con cierre donde pones trajes o vestidos.

- Aquí estas el vestido – le dijo Diana y le entregó la bolsa – Entra a ese cuarto de ahí – le señaló una puerta – te lo pones y te cubres con una bata para que después te maquillemos

Bella tomó el vestido y se dirigió al cuarto para cambiarse. Diana se quedo mirando la puerta como si estuviera pensando en algo.

- Sabes… - comenzó a decirme – estoy comenzando a pensar que puede ser mi tipo… - se volteó hacia mi - ¿tú que piensas?

Me quedé petrificado

- Pues…Yo no se – balbucee y se echó a reír de nuevo

- Tranquilo – me dijo y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. Yo me senté a su costado – No, no es mi tipo…

En ese momento Bella salió cubierta con una bata. Diana le indicó que se sentara en una de esas sillas donde te arreglan el pelo.

Después de unos momentos, Diana y yo estábamos en el lugar de antes

- Debes estar loco… - comentó ¿Ah? – Si fuera tu, yo ya habría puesto territorio

- No entiendo…

- Oh si que entiendes – sonrió un poco - ¿A quién engañas?... He visto como la miras – suspiró – No tienes que ser tonto para que te des cuenta

- Creo que puedes estar mal interpretando…

- Si, siempre el mismo cuento – me interrumpió – De repente estoy equivocada pero yo he pasado por eso

- ¿De verdad?

- Hace mucho tiempo – hubo un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos – Para mí, ella era mi mundo. Fue la primera y última vez que me pasó eso. Dicen que una vez que te has enamorado, es muy difícil que te pase por segunda vez aunque yo tengo esperanzas.

- Y ¿donde esta ella ahora? – pregunté con curiosidad

- Murió – dijo con naturalidad

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes, fue hace 2 años

Pensé en todo lo que dijo y me sorprendió. Soy una persona muy injusta, siempre me he quejado de mi existencia y deseando poder morir pero eso no es nada comparado a lo que ella sufrió. Debe ser muy feo perder a la persona que uno ama…

Ya me estaba poniendo sentimental así que cambie el tema:

- Y ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

- Bueno siempre me han gustado las rubias o pelirrojas, de ojos azules y que sean sociales…tu sabes, que no sean tan tímidas…

Eso me recuerda a un asunto pendiente, me quería quitar el peso de encima así que…

- ¿Sabes? Yo conozco a alguien – le dije con una sonrisa muy alegre…y en verdad estaba alegre

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién? – sonó esperanzada

- Es una… - tuve que decir las 3 palabras que nunca en mi vida me gustaría volver a repetir – amiga muy querida – dije entre dientes y después con mi sonrisa de júbilo le dije – Su nombre es Tanya…

Y dicho esto, comencé a contarle cosas magnificas de ella que por supuesto eran mentira. Me sentía muy aliviado, esto se lo tengo que contar a Emmy… así le enseñaré que Eddie también puede zafarse de sus problemas.

**BellaPOV**

Me encantó como había quedado.

Mi pelo estaba lacio y con rizos al final. Me habían aplicado una fina capa de maquillaje porque se dieron cuenta (y yo también) que no era necesario. El vestido no era tan extravagante como los que me obliga a comprar Alice pero era algo que a mí me gustaba.

El vestido era _animal print* _de leopardo y el color era de manchas negras con el fondo de un color marrón bien claro.

Y los zapatos…Dios, ¡eran una trampa mortal! Si fuera humana, no podría ni caminar más de dos pasos pero suerte que era vampiro o sino ya me hubiera roto la pierna.

Caminé hacia la puerta de entrada y escuché a Edward susurrar _Feliz Cumpleaños_

- Qué? - pregunté extrañada

- Feliz Cumpleaños…Ángela – sonrió

- Oh - dije

Toqué la puerta y no se escuchó ningún sonido. Estaba abierta, empujé la puerta y todo estaba oscuro.

De pronto se prendió la luz y aparecieron varias personas gritando _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ a las que reconocí como Mike Newton (el idiota de la tienda de deportes), el trío de las perras chismosas, Ben, otras personas más y… Ángela?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de todo

Todos me miraban a mí y me habían gritado "Feliz Cumpleaños". Había un cartel en el techo que decía "Feliz Cumple, Bells" y en una de sus esquinas había un mono araña dibujado y que después había sido tachado. El dibujo parecía de un niño de 5 años así que en el instante reconocí como Emmett

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a mí y disfrute ese momento para preguntarle rápidamente a Edward:

- Qué día estamos?

- 13 de Septiembre – dijo riéndose

Abrí los ojos como platos, era mí… ¡Cumpleaños! **"Puedes dejar de repetir Feliz Cumpleaños de una vez por todas?"** dijo mi conciencia. 'Vete a comprar y no molestes'

Alice vino corriendo y se abalanzó cobre mí, un poco de fuerza más y me taclea al estilo rugby.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, tonta. No te diste cuenta de NADA! – me chilló en el oído

Después de Alice, vinieron Jasper que su saludo fue más pacífico, Rosalie que me dijo que me iba a encantar su regalo y Emmett:

- Nada mejor que el abrazo de tu oso preferido – dijo y me abrazó tapándome de toda la visión.

- Mis…pul…mo…nes – dije entre jadeos y se echó a reír a carcajadas

Luego, los saludos de Mike que por cierto guardé distancia con él, el trío de las perras chismosas, muchas personas más y al último el de Ben y Ángela:

- Eres ciega o que? – me dijo Ángela sorprendida – ni siquiera te diste cuenta!

- Eres muuuy despistada – dijo Ben riéndose

- Lo se – admití

Después de todos los saludos, la música comenzó a sonar y todos ya estaban bailando. Me volteé hacia Edward

Tenía los brazos abiertos

- Falta mi saludo – dijo con su sonrisa torcida

- Ay no! Tu también… - se acercó

- Tu cumpleaños es algo para celebrar

- Claro que no…dime una cosa buena

- Bueno, te haces vieja pero en tu caso solo cumples años…

- No me imagino vieja…

- Pero… - agarró un mechón de mi pelo y comenzó a examinarlo – acaso esto es una cana?

- Una cana? – dije alarmada – donde?

Le arrebaté mi mechón de pelo de las manos y lo examiné yo. No había nada blanco, seguía siendo marrón.

Lo fulminé con la mirada

- Chistoso – le dije y me disponía a ir cuando me abrazó

- Feliz Cumpleaños – susurró en mi oído haciendo que su voz sea una suave caricia de terciopelo – diviértete

- Trataré – dije y desapareció

_Genial! A disfrutar de este infierno…_

Qué puedo hacer?** "Bailar"** No _"Comer"_ ¬¬ **"Cazar"** Casé ayer _"Fastidiar a Emmett" _Me gustaría pero él me haría algo peor **"Hablarle a Mike Newton"** Primero muerta… _"Besar a Eddie"_… Qué? **"Nada" **_"Puedes…Comer?"_ Ustedes no ayudan…

Decidí molestar a Emmy

Estaba hacia mi destino cuando el imbécil de Newton se me cruza y me queda mirando como un idiota. Moví mis manos por su cara para que reaccionara. Cuando al fin lo hizo me dijo

- Quieres tomar una copa con migo? – ajj no…

- Um... No puedo porque—

- Si, claro. Una copa no hará ningún mal – dijo ignorándome por completo

Tuve que acompañarlo porque como yo no tengo malos modales con la gente… **"Si claaaaro"** ¡Es verdad! _"Quieres que te refresquemos la memoria?"_ A ver… **"Esa vez cuando tenías 15 y empezaste a trabajar entregando pizza por delivery y en una orden no te quisieron pagar porque te hicieron una broma entonces comenzaste a insultarlos y decir que los ibas a demandar al frente de la familia. Y justo al siguiente día te despidieron por maltratar a los clientes…"** _"Te acuerdas cuando de pequeña corría desnuda por la casa de sus amigas?"_ **"Si, aquellos tiempos… Te acuerdas cuando...?"** YA ENTENDI. Tal vez haya tenido algunos malos modales pero… _"Algunos?"_ **"Quieres que los enumeremos?"** No, gracias ahora se pueden callar?

- …y después le dije que era un idiota por confundirlos! – dijo Mike sobre su aburrida conversación de no se que…

Esperó a que yo me riera pero nunca lo hice. Entonces no le importo y comenzó a contarme otra "anécdota"

Miré a todos los lados y entre la multitud pude divisar a Edward riéndose de mi cara de aburrimiento. Le hice una cara de súplica pero negó la cabeza.

Este chico no se cansaba de hablar. Le volví a hacer la cara de súplica a Edward y esta vez accedió. Se paró de donde estaba hablando hace unos segundos con Emmett y se encaminó hacía donde Mike y yo estábamos

- Y al final terminó empapado en el lago – se comenzó a reír y yo tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza

En ese momento alguien me empujó no muy fuerte e hizo que derramara todo el contenido del vaso que tenía en mis manos en la ropa de Mike.

Volteé y vi que había sido Edward que contenía la risa porque el contenido se había derramado en el pantalón de Mike y parecía que se hubiera hecho pila.

Emmett, que se había acercado, estaba admirando la escena

- ¡Newton, para la próxima, ponte pañales! – gritó y eso causó que todas las personas voltearan y comenzaran a reír. Mike estaba mas que rojo

- ¡Si! ¡Ahora tenemos que limpiar tus cochinadas! – dijo Jasper como si estuviera molesto

- ¡Hay un cuarto que se hace llamar baño! – dijo Em de nuevo

Se había formado una multitud grande alrededor de Newton y yo ya me quería salir de ahí. Traté de buscar a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Decidí salir por mi cuenta empujando a algunas personas y justo cuando me iba a librar de ese circulo con personas riéndose como sádicas, una mano agarró la mía y me haló.

Cuando salí, me voltee esperanzada no se porque pero mi esperanza disminuyó un poco cuando vi que era Angela. No es que esperaba que sea otra persona…noo, yo… **"Entendemos"** _"Pensaste que era Edward"_ 'CALLENSE!'

- Me acompañas a los bocadillos? – me preguntó

- Claro

La acompañe hacia la mesa grande que estaba repleta de bocadillos y una torta grande blanca.

Miré la variedad de cosas que había y solo me dieron ganas de vomitar sin parar. ¿Cómo se pueden comer eso? ¿No les da asco? Seguí mirando y vi que había unos raros…como si estuviera crudo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté mirando la cosa rara

- Es Sushi – respondió mientras lo cogía y lo miraba como si fuera una cosa deliciosa

- ¿Qué es eso? – volví a preguntar señalándolo

- ¿Nunca lo has probado? – abrió sus ojos como platos. Negué con la cabeza - ¿en serio? ¡Bella! ¡Es Sushi! – Eso ni siquiera existía en mi época… fruncí el seño… Nunca había escuchado es apalabra en mi vida. - ¿Quieres probarlo?

- No gracias – negué la cabeza fervientemente

- Es rico, prueba – dijo acercándolo cada vez más y más a mi cara. ¡Qué asco!

- En serio, no me va a gustar… - insistí

- Asuu…que cobarde – Silbó por lo bajo. Oh no, nadie le decía cobarde a Bella Marie Swan… No, yo no soy cobarde - Bells, no te conocía – me retó

- Dame eso – alargué mi mano para agarrarlo pero lo alejó más… ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso no quería que probara? Negó la cabeza

- No Bella – siguió negando como si le estuviera en enseñando a un niño pequeño lo que estaba mal y lo que esta bien – no te atreves

- Dámelo – advertí

- Probaras? – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro – se lo arrebate de la mano y me lo metí en la boca… No sabía que hacer ahora

- Mastica Bella - me recordó. Y eso hice mastiqué con ganas la cosa que tenia dentro e la boca

LA SANTA MIERDA. ¡Era más asqueroso que ver a Emmett en tanga! ¡Yo y mi orgullo! 'Tu puto orgullo Bella' me recordó la vocecita en mi cabeza

Edward llegó a mi lado y me miró divertido

- Aquí estabas – dijo. Y se quedó mirando como si tuviera una tercera cabeza - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó cauteloso

- Comiendo Sushi – respondió mi amiga por mí - ¿Quieres probar? – le preguntó.

- No gracias – respondió del mismo modo en que lo hice yo

- Es rico – le insistió. En ese momento se me ocurrió una malvada idea. Justo cuando Edward abrió su boca para hablar, yo agarré otra COSA rara y se la metí a la boca.

El me miraba horrorizado

- Mastica – le recordó Angela. Y el idiota hizo eso. Masticó y tenía la misma cara que yo. ASCO

No aguanté más y salí corriendo como una sádica al baño para escupir lo que tenía en la boca. Sólo escuché como Angela se reía de Edward y después yo estaba en el baño.

Escupí esa comida asquerosa... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No me acordaba ni me interesaba. Ajj no se como algo así podía saber horrible si es que podría vomitar lo haría gustosamente. Me enjuagué la boca sabiendo que sería inútil porque en nosotros no causaba ningún efecto. Pensé en salir y seguir "divirtiéndome" pero no saldría a ese zoológico allá afuera.

Pegué mi espalda contra la fría pared y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Respiré profundamente hasta tranquilizarme.

De repente escuché que se abrió la puerta de golpe y vi a el hombre más hermosos en la tierra, perdón a Edward. No me notó y fue al lavadero e hizo lo mismo que yo. Carraspeé y el me miró sorprendido

- ¿Tú también? – pregunté. Él puso su mejor cara de póquer

- Tu lo pusiste me boca- me recordó

Me reí como una sádica recordando ese momento.

- Esperare a que termines de ya sabes... - hizo un gesto con la mano.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero cuando la tocó se escuchó un chirrido y después algo duro caer al piso.

- Oh oh – dijo horrorizado

Oh no... dime que eso no es la perilla. Se volteó con la perilla en su mano.

- No te preocupes, podemos derribarla – me miró como si estuviera loca - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con fundida **"Claro Bella, derriba la puerta…anda hazlo"** ¿Qué tiene de malo? _"Derríbala para que la gente se ponga a preguntar como un humano pudo derribar una puerta MUY BIEN ESTRUCTURADA. Esta es una casa moderna…se supone que construyen todo seguro para que nadie pueda "robar" ¿no crees? "_

La comprensión vino a mi cara y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

- Aaaaa – dije – no se que podemos hacer

- Esperar – dijo dejando la perilla a un lado. Suspiró y se dejó caer al costado mío

Justo en ese precioso momento me di cuenta de algo que había ignorado hace unos segundos: Edward y yo en un baño sin salida es igual a..."varia cosas pueden pasar"

MIERDA

* * *

estoy apurada asi que esto es rápido:

ya se que no actualizo hace meses y perdon mandenme a los volturi si quieren pero perdonen

despues confecciono el capitulo mejor

un beso..vuel mas tarde y les doy una mejor explicacion

. Majo 1309


	10. Las Sorpresas Llueven II PARTE

**Holaaa :)**

**SII Nuevo Cap, chicas...Esta vez no hay excusa asi que disfruten**

* * *

**Las Sorpresas Llueven II PARTE**

_Justo en ese precioso momento me di cuenta de algo que había ignorado hace unos segundos: Edward y yo en un baño sin salida es igual a..."varias cosas pueden pasar"_

_MIERDA_

**EdwardPOV**

Si, damas y caballeros. Yo, Edward Cullen, estaba encerrado en un baño. No es que me moleste, agradezco estar encerrado acá porque afuera es todo un circo y un montón de chicas me piden para bailar. Pero siempre hay algo que sale mal o que no esperaste que saliera, y eso se llama: Bella Swan

No me malinterpreten. A mi me agrada Bella, hasta podría decir que la quiero mucho como mi mejor amiga o eso creo. Pero uno no puede pensar con claridad cuando ESA MUJER esta usando un vestido mas arriba de la rodilla pero no taaaan arriba.

Tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa y sobre todo con esos ojos chocolates en los que no eran difíciles perderse. Ella era simplemente, perfecta. _"Si, tu mejor amiga…"_ ¿Por qué siempre aparecen en los momentos indicados? **"Tu nos amas"** aja…

Dejando a un lado mis conciencias _"Oyee"_ ¿Me van a dejar pensar en Bella aunque sea por unos segundos? **"OH OH"** OH NO _"Wuuuuu" _**"Eddie, pero te lo tenías muuuuuy guardadito eh" **Solo cállense, por favor **"Esta bien"** _"Piensa en tu chica"_ ¿uh? **"Tu entiendes"**

Suspiré. Me levanté donde estaba hace unos momentos y decidí distraerme un poco. Creo que no lo mencione así que les diré que paso muy rápido. Bella me obligó a comer sushi, nunca lo había probado hasta hoy dia. Entre al baño a enjuagarme la boca, aunque sabía que era inútil, y Bella también estaba ahí. Así que decidí salir para dejarla en paz pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera. La puta manija se tuvo que salir o romper, yo que se. Después Bella dijo su solución de derribar la puerta pero no fue muy inteligente. Así que aquí me encuentro: mis conciencias molestándome y Bella rascando un pedazo de jabón para tener una forma definida.

Se veía muy entretenida en eso, asi que me dirigí a la ventanita que está arriba del espejo. La abrí y había un montón de pastillas, cremas y otras cosas. No se porque teníamos eso pero seguro fue obra de Alice, sus cremas. Tomé una y leí la información en voz alta.

- Rizos definidos – en la imagen salía una chica y su pelo era puro photoshoop. Estaba confundido, nadie tenía rizos en la familia excepto Bella y Emmett aunque los de Bella no eran exactamente rizos - ¿Es tuyo? – le pregunté.

Ella alzó la mirada del jabón y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Negó con la cabeza

- No, yo no uso cremas para el pelo – se acercó a leer la información – de repente es de Em – dijo y centró su atención de nuevo en el jabón

Me confundí peor. ¿Por qué Emmy usaría un shampoo? No lo sé pero le preguntaré cuando salga de aquí. Seguí buscando y encontré crema de afeitar. Sonreí en mi época no habían esas cremas, eran diferentes. Estaba tan aburrido que abrí su tapa y me eché un poco en la mano. Después me lo unté en la cara hasta parecer Papa Noel. Me veía muy gracioso tengo que admitir. Me voltee para enseñarle mi nuevo look a Bella pero no estaba. De pronto sentí algo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza como si me estuvieran apuntando con algo.

- Arriba las manos, Santa – escuché su voz detrás de mí. Me volteé hasta quedar frente a ella – Usted ha cometido un delito, Señor

No pude aguantar la risa y me largué a reír como un lunático cuando vi lo que estaba sosteniendo. Ahora se porque rascaba el jabón. Todo este tiempo lo rascó para obtener la figura de una pistola. Era blanca y se notaban algunos grumos pero parecía real.

- ¿en…serio? – pregunté entre risas – Todo este tiempo para hacer una pistola…

- ¡Hey! No te rías – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero – es difícil hacer estas cosas, no es tan fácil. Así que ahora me haras un favor y te pondrás las esposas porque estas bajo arresto – dijo con un tono serio

- ¿Esposas? ¿Hiciste las esposas también?

- Claro – me mostró unas esposas hechas de jabón pero estaban cerradas

- ¿Tan aburridas estabas? – le pregunté todavía riendo

- Si, Santa Claus. Aunque sea hago una pistola y unas esposas de jabón en vez de estarme echando crema de afeitar en la cara para parecer un viejo – esta vez ella se largó a reír y yo la mire con el ceño fruncido

Me examiné en el espejo para verme con la barba. ¿Parecía Santa Claus? Pff, no. No me parecía a ese viejo.**"Tu mismo mencionaste que te querías parecer a ese tipo"** Ignorare su comentario porque yo soy muuuucho mas sexy. Voltee y vi a Bella mirándome y se echó a reír peor que antes.

- Shh – traté de callarla – No nos parecemos en nada

Bella se calmo. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse y puso su mejor cara de seria pero seguía teniendo esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Claro que si se parecen, solo te falta la barriga

- No, yo soy un Santa Claus sexy ¿ok? – le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

Bella se quedó mirándome como ida por unos segundos y después volvió en sí, riendose de mí una vez más. De la nada, se paró de reír y me miró seria.

- Ya, ya, Santa Claus o Papa Noel, como quieras – dijo – no me hagas perder el tiempo y date la vuelta de una buena vez ¿Quieres?

- ¡Oh no! A mi no me vas a esposar hasta que me digas de que estoy acusado– dije alejándome de ella

- Oh, bueno – dijo rascándose la nuca pensando – usted… - sigue pensando – esta arrestado de… - susurro para ella misma un _"¿de que?"_ – de…PEDOFILIA! – gritó triunfal

- ¿Pedofilia? – pregunté incrédulo – en ese caso. No me vas a esposar

- Claro que si. Ven, - dijo mientras daba un paso más y yo retrocedía uno – aca.

- Atrapame si puedes, entonces

Salí corriendo con Bella detrás mio. El espacio era reducido pero era de esos baños modernos donde son como del tamaño de una habitación. De un momento a otro no vi a Bella. Voltee de un lado a otro y nada.

- ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya, Cullen? – preguntó

Estaba detrás mio apuntándome con la maldita arma de nuevo. Pensé en girarme a una velocidad inhumana y agarrar sus muñecas antes de que hiciera algo y lo hice. _Mala idea_ pensé. Estábamos muy cerca y nos quedamos inmóviles con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir como su respiración se volvía mas agitada como la mía.

De repente ya no hubo distancia entre nosotros que nos separara porque mis labios estaban sobre los de ella. Como sucedió la primera vez, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció y solo podía pensar en nuestros labios moviéndose uno con otro. El beso era lento y transmitíamos un sentimiento que no pude descifrar. La atraje hacia mí de la cintura a la vez que sus manos fueron hacia mi cabello, desordenándolo. Pero justo cuando nos decidíamos a profundizar el beso, escuché un pensamiento cercano.

"_Mierda, maldito momento en el que decidí embárrame los pantalones" _

_Puto Newton_ pensé

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la perilla girando entonces tuve que separarme. Aunque en mi fuero interno no estaba muy contento. Solo tuve un segundo para separarme y esconderme y en ese segundo Bella paso de la confusión a la sorpresa. Lo siguiente fue Newton entrando al baño.

Mike abrió la puerta y se quedó extrañado al ver a Bella dentro

- ¿Bella? Discúlpame, no sabia que había alguien en el baño

- N-No te preocupes. Y-ya había terminado – tartamudeó un poco

Bella se acercó a Mike que tenia todavía sujetada la puerta con su mano. Bella la agarró con su mano y la abrió más. Se preguntaran donde estaba yo. Bueno, yo estaba detrás de la puerta…ya se, muy astuto. Mike se dio cuenta de la pistola que estaba en el lavado y mientras el se dirigía ahí, yo aproveche y salí no sin antes decirle un "te espero afuera Bella". Espere paciente afuera y pude escucharlos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el imbécil

- Um…algo – dijo Bella y lo siguiente fue que salió con su pistola en la mano dejando encerrado a Mike

En ese momento paso una ráfaga de aire que me hizo entrar en razón y acordarme lo sucedido hace unos segundos ¡¿PERO QUE ME OCURRE? ¡BESE A BELLA!

_Estas loco Edward_ me regañe mentalmente. Yo la hago llamar mejor amiga y voy y la beso. Que buen ejemplo soy. Pero es que solamente no lo puedo controlar, puedo estar riéndome con ella y de un momento a otro… no se, siento algo que me impulsa a besarla. ¿Acaso eso será? ¿Impulsos? ¿No es algo más? Debería hablar con Jazz sobre esto porque en lo poco que lo he conocido, él es el único que me entiende al hablar de sentimientos.

Bella se volteó a verme y me quede pensando ¿_Ahora qué le digo? _

- Um…Y-yo… - me rasqué la nuca nervioso pensando en que podría decirle

- Eh…Edward, lo siento… en serio, perdón por besarte…

- No, perdóname a mí. No fue mi intención…

- Entonces…o-olvidado – dijo ¿Olvidado? ¿Quién podría olvidar un beso con Bella? ¡Imposible!

- Claro – tuve que decir

En eso escuché a alguien quien se acercaba y sus pensamientos me atrajeron la atención. _"Jazzy lindo, lindo es Jazzy. Jazzy, Jazzy, lindo, lindo Jazzy…"_ ¿Alice? Sip, Alice venia hacia nosotros

- Belly, tengo que hablar contigo – agarró a Bella del brazo y la arrastró hacia otro lado

- Pero, Alice… - no pude escuchar mas porque ya se la había llevado

Lo raro es que Alice me estaba bloqueando. De repente serán cosas de chicas…

**BellaPOV**

- ¡Alice! – me solté de su agarre – estaba hablando con Edward

- Bella – me miro seria pero con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos – tengo que hablar contigo, en privado

- Esta bien – suspire – vamos a mi cuarto

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación con Alice pisándome los talones. Cerré la puerta y voltee hacia mi hermana que tenia una sonrisa gigante en su cara. Me hizo recordar al gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Gato de Chesire? Bueno, volviendo al presente

- Ok, dime lo que - No pude continuar porque la pixie se me abalanzo encima mio logrando que me tambaleara. Se separo y me miró de nuevo con su sonrisa gigante

- Bella, no sabes la visión que tuve hace minutos

- ¿de qué?

- ¿No sabes? – pregunto sorprendida

- Em…no…no leo mentes y menos veo el futuro

- Un baño, Edward – me quedé helada – y tu besa-

- Shhh. No te atrevas a decirlo Mary Alice Brandon Swan – le dije tapándole la boca. Se la destape

- Pero… - no siguió hablando y se dedico a chillar y dar saltitos. La fulminé con la mirada – está bien, perdón – y esta vez grito en susurros – cuéntamelo ¡TODO! – me agarro de los hombros y me hizo sentar en mi cama con ella a mi costado

- ¿Qué cosa? – me hice la desentendida

- No soy idiota así que más te vale contarme como fue si no quieres acabar en un fin de semana siendo mi muñequita personal – por la mirada que me dio supe que no bromeaba. Suspire

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Como fue que se quedaron encerrados, como comenzaron a besarse y que sentiste o si te dijo algo… - dijo desesperada

- Bueno, después de que Ang me diera a probar esa cosa asquerosa

- ¿Qué cosa? – la fulmine con la mirada por interrumpirme

- Sushi. Como decía, me fui a lavar la boca al baño…

- ¿Sushi? Yo no puse sushi… ¿o si? – gruñí - Ok, ok

- Yo fui al baño y Edward también fue a lavarse la boca y no sabía que estaba ahí, entonces…

- ¿Por qué Edward se fue a lavar la boca?

- Ok, una mas y voy a romper tu vestido Gucci – me miro horrorizada y entrecerró los ojos con una mirada que decía "no te atreverías" – Oh creeme que si me atrevo– le respondí

- Esta bien – dijo haciendo su característico puchero

- En fin, cuando Edward se iba, la perilla de la puerta se salió y quedamos encerrados. Para matar el tiempo yo hice una pistola de jabon – sonreí y le enseñe mi pistola muy orgullosa de mi misma. Mi hermana se limitó a rodar los ojos - Bueno, como decía

Fui cortada por un ruido proveniente del pasillo de al frente. Alice y yo no tardamos en salir del cuarto y al final del pasillo nos encontramos con una _linda_ sorpresita. Había una lámpara rota en el piso y en frente teníamos a los causantes: Mike y Jessica. Por la postura que tienen: esa de las piernas de Jessica alrededor de la cintura de Mike se puede ver que trataban de hacer algo más que darse besos. Mike al vernos, soltó a Jessica haciendo que cayera al piso y lo fulminara con la mirada mientras de sobaba el trasero.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Alice estaba furiosa

- Jessica…yo…no quise…ella – comenzó a balbucear como un idiota

- Esto es una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Bella, no una casa en donde pueden ir por ahí a hacer sus porquerías

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Mike me obligo! – Jessica trato de defenderse inútilmente.

- Y podemos ver que lo rechazaste bien ¿cierto? – dije divertida. Es que en serio, toda esta situación me resultaba muy divertida. Tuve que contenerme para no reírme.

- ¡Esto no se queda así! Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que hagan esas cosas aca – le dijo Alice mientras los empujaba pero ellos no querían salir – Si no me obedecen voy a traer a Emmett – los amenazó para que se retiraran de la casa. Ellos comprendieron la amenaza y Alice los tuvo que guiar hacia la puerta

- Si, Alice. Anda, enséñales – la apoyé mientras ella bajaba las escaleras

- Tu cállate, Bella que nuestra conversación no ha terminado – dijo antes de desaparecer del segundo piso

Suspiré. No quería contarle a Alice, osea ella es mi hermana y no hay secretos entre nosotras pero yo se como es y va a tratar de sacar el mas mínimo detalle. No se que le diría. Ese beso fue un poco diferente a todos los demás. Tengo que hablar con Jazz, el me entiende mejor que nadie. Me dirigí por un pasillo donde en vez de ser una pared era una ventana que dejaba ver la oscura noche iluminada por la luna. Me senté en el piso para ver mejor pero al cabo de un rato, me regrese a mi cuarto y seguí contemplando la luna desde mi ventana.

Me puse a pensar en el día de hoy. Soy una ciega, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que planeaban una fiesta sorpresa para mí. Bueno, a mi no me gustan las sorpresas pero esta me agrado. Si, definitivamente me ha gustado este día…pero seria mucho mejor si alguien me estuviera acompañando ahorita. Mi mejor amigo: Jacob. ¡Dios! Lo extraño tanto, no lo he visto desde que era una adolescente y no se que piense de mi cuando me vea. Solo espero que regrese pronto.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que saltara del susto. Detrás de esta se encontraba un preocupado Jazz. Le sonrei y le hice un gesto con la mano para que entrara

- Bells ¿estas bien? – me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- Si… ¿Por qué? – me sorprendió que me preguntara eso porque yo estaba perfectamente

- Siento tristeza proveniente de ti – ahora entiendo - ¿Qué pasa?

- No nada. Si no que extraño a Jake – agache la cabeza al decir eso

- Tranquila – paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros – el regresara pronto. Ya veras, uno de estos días

- ¿Pero que va a pensar de mi? El no sabe que soy un vampiro y a Jake nunca le han agradado. Renee era la excepción y tengo miedo de… no se… ¿perderlo?

- ¿Qué son esas cajas? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

- Que sutil – dije con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y el se rió de mi expresión

- No, hablando en serio ¿Qué es esto?

Me dirigí donde el se encontraba. Al costado derecho de mi cama habían dos cajas. Una era morada con un moño blanco y la otra era de color celeste con el moño negro. Cada una tenía una tarjeta unida al moño y salía escrito el nombre de la persona. En la caja morada la había dejado mi mamá y la celeste, Esme y Carlisle.

- ¿Para mí? – pregunté perpleja. Jazz solo sonrió y asintió respondiendo a mi pregunta

No me digas que te vas a molestar…sabemos que no te gustan los regalos pero no te quejes – Hace tiempo que no me regalaban algo…bueno, Renee siempre me insistía en mis cumpleaños pero nunca le permitía y solo dejaba que Alice que me comprara ropa. Jasper noto que no reaccionaba - ¿Los abrirás o te quedaras en estado de zombie toda la noche?

Me senté a su costado y decidí abrir primero el de mi mamá. Deslice el moño cuidadosamente y saque la tapa, adentro había algo envuelto en plástico burbuja **(N.A. si no saben que es, son esas burbujitas de aire que las revientas con tus dedos…son adictivas. Si no entendiste, busca en Google) **Retire el plástico y me quede sin palabras, si pudiera llorar ya lo habría hecho.

Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir, lo agarraba y me dormía inmediatamente. Era un carrusel que al girar una cuerda, hacia que el carrusel girara y salía música que te hacia dormir. Era _mi_ carrusel, el mismo que use de pequeña. En momentos como ese era cuando deseaba poder ser humana y derramar esas dichosas lagrimas.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué te regalo eso? – preguntó mi hermano

- Este era el carrusel que Allie y yo utilizábamos para dormir – sonrei al recordar – con tantas mudanzas, no lo volví a encontrar y Renee me lo ha devuelto – deje el carrusel en mi mesita de noche y me dispuse a abrir el regalo de Esme y Carlisle.

Ellos me regalaron un collar que de el, colgaba la letra "B" de Bella y estaba hecho de diamantes. Ese era su estilo, te regalaban cosas caras y te hacían sentir mal porque no les podías regalar algo del mismo valor. Pero es mas que obvio que no tenían esa intención.

- Es lindo – comentó - ¿No quieres que te lo ponga? – preguntó y yo solo asentí.

- Tienes razón, es lindo – dije cuando termino de ponérmelo – Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Jazz – le di un beso en la mejilla derecha

- Bueno, tengo que volver. Allie se estará preguntando donde ando – se levanto y antes de salir de la habitación dijo – Ya sabes, si necesitas hablar solo llámame

Suspiré y me levante del piso para acostarme en mi cama. Agarre mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar las canciones de Secondhand Serenade mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados y solo me dedicaba en escuchar la canción

.

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado tumbada en mi cama pero ya me incomodaba esa posición. Decidí apagar mi Ipod y lo raro fue que en la casa ya no se escuchaba música ni nada de esas cosas. Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto.

Llegue a las escaleras y me apoyé en el balconcito. Si, la fiesta ya había terminado y todo estaba hecho un DESASTRE y cuando me refiero a desastre, hablo LITERALMENTE. Había una que otra bebida en el piso, así como también algunos muebles. Vi que Alice estaba viendo televisión con total tranquilidad y me sorprendió. Que yo sepa, Alice era muy ordenada…

- ¿Vinieron humanos o animales a esta fiesta? – bromee dirigiéndome a Allie

- Que mas da, algunos son iguales – solté una risita

- ¿Qué hora es? – se encogió de hombros - ¿Dónde están todos? – ahí me di cuenta que en la casa solo estábamos ella y yo

- Dentro de poco ya va a amanecer. Emmy y Rosalie estarán haciéndolo como conejitos en alguna parte y creo que Jazz y Edward salieron a cazar – dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y me miró - ¿Me ayudas a limpiar? – preguntó con una de sus sonrisas gigantes

Accedí, ya que en algún momento podrían regresar los "adultos" y Esme se molestaría si viera su sala de ese modo. No nos tomamos mucho tiempo en ordenar todo y los primeros rayos del sol se comenzaban a filtrar por las cortinas de la sala.

Todos ya habían regresado y yo me fui a cazar, Edward se ofreció en acompañarme pero preferí ir sola. Corrí por el bosque disfrutando de cómo el viento azotaba mi cara y sonrei al darme cuenta que hoy día iba a ser un día soleado, lo cual es algo muy raro en Forks. Antes de cazar, me subí a l copa de un árbol para contemplar el amanecer. Me hizo recordar a los días que iba a la playa con Allie y Renee, siempre referí el calor sobre lo frío.

Después de unos cuantos pájaros y un oso, decidí regresar a la casa. Iba a comenzar a correr cuando sentí que alguien me estaba mirando. Voltee y cuando me doy cuenta de que era, abrí los ojos como platos y no lo podía creer.

Ahí, enfrente mio esta el. Mi mejor amigo si es que el me sigue considerando su mejor amiga. Su piel seguía teniendo ese tono moreno rojizo tan característico de el, su pelo negro y corto y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Si, todo seguía igual excepto que se veía un poquito mayor que antes. Me hubiera abalanzado sobre él pero me acorde del olor, yo lo soporto…él lo odia.

- B-Bella – dijo alargando un poco la "a" de la impresión - ¿Pero que demonios…? – dejó la frase inconclusa porque lo entendió. Yo era un vampiro

Me tense, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar. Me quedó mirando un largo rato sin decir nada.

- Por favor...yo...tengo una explicación... - comencé a tartamudear

- ¿Qué?... ¿No pudiste esperar? ¿Tan desesperada estabas? – Golpe bajo. Me picaron las manos como si tuviera ganas de pegarle ante tal comentario que hizo.

Lo miré con rabia porque había entendido sus palabras al instante. Cuando yo era pequeña, siempre le paraba diciendo a Sue que cuando creciera quería ser un vampiro como ella pero era apenas una niña.

- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma. Tú no sabes porque ocurrió todo esto… No sabes nada - dio un paso adelante y yo retrocedí otro

- No me vas a lastimar - le dije segura y era verdad, el no se atrevía

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó

- Sólo...no eres tú... – suspiré – solo estas algo molesto de que yo sea vampiro. Este no es mi mejor amigo…

- Por supuesto que estoy molesto. Desapareciste de la nada, nadie supo nada de ti…Comencé a sospechar pero no te creía capaz de quererte convertir en una de… _esas cosas_

- Modera tu lenguaje porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa – avanzó peligrosamente hacia mi y yo choque contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – me retó. Estaba a un metro de mi

_Solo esta molesto_ me repetía mentalmente para no hacer nada. El se alejó dándome la espalda y diciendo cosas que no entendía. Quise tranquilizarlo y le toque el brazo pero inmediatamente se estremeció y volteó bruscamente pegando su puño contra el árbol. Me asuste porque su puño estaba cerca de mi cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, escuché un gruñido proveniente detrás mio seguido de una voz que hacia que mi corazón muerto quisiera comenzar a latir.

- Aléjate de ella – gruño Edward enseñándole sus dientes

- ¿Tu quien eres? – escupió Jacob mientras se separaba de mi

- A ti que te… - me puse en medio de ambos antes de que algo pasara

- Jake – lo mire suplicándole con la mirada que no hiciera nada, en se separo

- De todos modos ya me iba – y como vino, se fue

Me quede mirando el lugar donde se había ido. Me senté en la tierra húmeda y arrastre mis piernas, apoyando mi cabeza entre mis brazos que rodeaban mis piernas. Sentí que Edward se sentaba a mi costado

- Me odia – susurré

- ¿Quién…el? – preguntó y yo asentí

_ - Era_ mi mejor amigo cuando era humana. Nunca le gustó los vampiros… No se si te diste cuenta, pero es un hombre-lobo

- Si, lo supe por el olor – dijo arrugando la nariz

- Tenía que hablar con Jake lo antes posible. Decidida, me levante

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo que hablar con el – Edward me agarró del brazo produciendo un cosquilleo en mi piel

- ¿Estas loca? Los hombres-lobo son muy peligrosos ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿O es que te lo tengo que volver a demostrar?

- El no me lastimara…le voy a decir a Alice

Corrí de vuelta a la casa y subí al segundo piso. De repente vi a Emmy salir de mi cuarto… ¿ah? ¡¿Qué mierda hacía en mi cuarto?

- ¿Que carajo...? - deje la frase inconclusa. Él se reía como un loco.

- Por cierto, linda ropa interior - me guiñó un ojo. Ahora no estaba con el humor apropiado como para soportar sus bromas

- Lárgate - le dije entre dientes. el me miró sorprendido - ¡Vete antes de que haga una estupidez!

- ¡Bella! Tranquila - me trató de calmar Alice. Respiré profundo varias veces hasta que me calme un poco - Bella, tu futuro desapareció… ¿Acaso…? – se tapó la boca entendiendo - ¿Se molestó verdad? – asentí – Bells, yo te entiendo… – negué con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar

- ¿Cómo me puedes entender? Alice, tú lo odias – eso era verdad ¿Acaso creen que le decía chucho de cariño? No, señores

- Pero soy tu hermana y respeto eso. Nunca me interpuse entre su relación de mejores amigos – Ella vio algo en mi mirada que dije inmediatamente - ¡No puedes ir!

- Voy a ir – dije decidida – _Tengo_ que ir

- No lo haras – se puso en el papel de hermana preocupada – Algo te puede pasar

- No me importa - le dije enojada - Lo quiero como a un hermano y no voy a dejar que mi estupidez lo lastime

- Tu no has hecho ninguna estupidez, Bella – Alice trató de hacerme razonar

Me harte y baje las escaleras, no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi auto. Antes de salir de casa, Edward estaba impidiéndome el paso y no pensaba cambiar de planes

- No iras – dijo – algo malo te puede pasar

- Agradezco que te preocupes pero esto lo hago yo sola y se como cuidarme – logre salir

- Pero…

No lo escuché porque ya había salido a toda prisa en mi Mercedes hacia La Push. _Jacob Black va a conocer a la verdadera Isabella Swan.

* * *

_

**Holaaa**

**Bueno, si demore y es el colgei. Espero que les haya encantado el nuevo capitulo porque a partir de aca ya va teniendo forma la historia. No odien a Jacob, en los libros yo lo odio pero en este fic es super buena gente pero ahora estaba molesto y como es licantropo no controla muy bien sus emociones. Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo como se comporto pero eso tenia que pasar para que pasen otras ;)**

**Bueno, les quiero avisar que pronto publicare otra historiaay esa es super especial para mi asi que es como mi bebe :3 y les aseguro que les va a encantar.. beuno me despido y no se olviden de dejar review porque eso me alegra el dia y de vez en cuando a las autoras les gusta saber que tal les parecio el capitulo pero eso es desicion suya no las presiono solo me gustaria que me dejaran en este capitulo que me tomo mucho tiemp :9**

**Besos, cuidense**

**. Majo 1309**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA**

Bien, comienzo diciendo Hola a todas y espero que estén bien. Se que he estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo y es que las cosas con el colegio y todo eso se han complicado y lo de la inspiración no me viene. Este fic comenzó con una idea y fue el primero que escribí pero digamos que no lo planee todo bien y he tomado una decisión. Se que las voy a decepcionar pero no voy a seguir escribiendo ESTA historia porque no me da para más y en estos momentos tengo algunas cosas pendientes pero hay una buena noticia: SI HAY ESCRITORAS INTERESADAS en esta historia para que la continúe puede hablar conmigo a través de un PM. En serio, entiéndanme y no se molesten conmigo porque si sigo escribiendo el fic, lo hare de mala gana y escribiré cualquier cosa y al final será PEOR. Así que si alguna esta interesada en seguirla, podemos hablar y a quien creo que le irá mejor le daré todos los derechos sobre ESTA historia. La persona que llegue a seguirla, lo publicaré en el próximo capitulo y tiene todo el derecho de hacer cambios en la historia si así lo quiere. Mi email está en mi perfil.

Les quería hablar también sobre otro fic que estoy escribiendo y digamos que en ese si me esta yendo mejor y las invito a que pasen a leerlo y no volverá a pasar los mismo con ese, lo prometo. Eso es todo, las invito a que lean mi otro fic y me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció o alguna critica cualquier cosa.

De nuevo les pido mil disculpas pero a veces uno tiene que tomar decisiones y se que esta es la mejor, espero que me entiendan y haya por ahí alguna interesada.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes y cuídense por si hay alguna alerta de tsunami en sus países porque aca en Perú hay alerta a eso de las 7 o 9 de la noche. Bueno cuídense y pasen por mi fic!

Besos

Majo Cullen-Wayland


End file.
